Everything Is Wonderful
by Fanficer21
Summary: Nastu wished for a better life. Igneel wished he had a son. What they didn't know is that what they desired most was right in front of them. AU with a few OCs. Inspired by the song from Everclear.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 1**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will be mine when I get turned into a newt!

Rated: T

o0o

 **Note:** If you're thinking about the song by Everclear, then yes, you are correct. I was inspired to write this piece after listening to it while driving home one day. It's gonna be a sad story. Only a few parts are based from the song, others are from some experiences of members in my family, and the rest is the story's input. Once I started, the story wrote itself, as all authors know. It is based mostly on the father/son relationship between Igneel and Natsu. Grandine and Wendy are also present. It takes place in AU modern times, and there are a few OCs.

Enjoy, but no flames please!

o0o

Lightening flashed in the sky, followed by a boom of thunder, sounding as if a giant cannon was fired. Despite the heavy rain fall and thunder, the sound of splashes could be heard as Igneel ran down the street. In his arms lay an unconscious and bleeding Natsu. Igneel feared the boy would be dead by the time he reached the hospital, making his legs run faster at the motivation to save his life.

Looking down at the body flopping around with his movement, Igneel observed the boy's bleeding head, followed by the jagged cut along his neck. The jugular had been hit, and cloth was tied around the wound as tight as it could be without suffocating the boy. Distinct wheezes could be heard with each breath Natsu made. Next, the man's eyes trailed down to the boy's left side, where an X shaped wound rested along his abdomen.

Igneel bit back a roar that was forming in his throat. How could someone even think of doing this to a child? The red headed man clenched his teeth as his  
grip tightened around the boy. When he finally reached his car, he opened the door, placed Natsu in the back seat as gently as he could before rushing to the driver's side. He drove as fast as he could, without going to much over the speed limit. If he was pulled over, the boy would bleed out for sure. He didn't care that his car was getting soaked with blood. All that mattered was getting the boy help.

A flash of lightening startled him from his reverie. Looking at his surroundings, the hospital was only a few minutes away.

o0o

 **Three Months Earlier:**

Igneel wandered the dark halls with his step-daughter, Wendy, looking for the teacher's room for Parent Teacher Conference (if they still called it that). The hallways were somewhat dark, making it seem like something scary was going to suddenly pop out and scare them senseless. Wendy walked close to her step-father, grabbing his arm for comfort. "It's okay Wendy! I'll protect you from the monsters!" Igneel chuckled with a grin. They had almost reached the classroom, when Igneel's excellent hearing picked up a whimper, followed by a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"How many times have I told you to get a ride home after school. I had to stop watching my game just to come get you." The voice whisper-growled, followed by a slapping sound and a yelp. A moment later, a teenage boy with pink hair flew out from around the corner, landing unceremoniously on the polished floor. Igneel and Wendy stopped in their tracks as they looked at the boy curiously, though Igneel had a look of suspicion on his face. The pink haired boy fumbled to his feet and stared at them like a deer in the headlights, tears in the corners of his eyes. A quick glance to his left, the boy took of running passed them and down the dark hallway.

"Get back here you worthless little-What are you looking at?" A buff man with salt and pepper hair rounded the corner. A look of contempt on his face as he stared at Igneel and Wendy. Igneel picked up the strong scent of alcohol coming from the man before him. With a frown, he stepped forward, placing himself in front of Wendy.

"You should treat your son better, ya'know." The red haired man growled slightly, thinking back to the teary gaze of the boy moments earlier. "Don't tell me how to handle my kid!" The man bit back before rushing past the pair. Igneel clenched his fists, staring ahead. "Dad? What's wrong?" Wendy asked, tugging on his shirt sleeve, drawing his attention. Igneel released a sigh before looking at her with a smile. "Let's get to your teacher." He said, ruffling her hair. Walking forward, the frown returned to his face as he thought of the boy again.

o0o

Natsu ran as fast as he could down the dark hallway, not looking back. Running through the doors, he stopped at the car and waited for his old man to come out. He would have driven himself to and from school, but his father wouldn't allow him to have his permit. A little less than two years to go, and he could make his own decisions without his parents' consent.

The pinkette was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize his father had already come out. He jumped, a yelp escaping his throat, when a hand roughly grabbed the hair at the back of his head. His head was yanked back, and he could feel and smell his father's foul breath on his face. "Don't make this a habit, or you'll regret it." The slurry voice breathed against his ear, before the door was opened and he was shoved inside. The car ride home was silent, save the radio reporting the scores on a football game. On several occasions, Natsu gripped the OS handle or the door when his father shifted the car roughly. His feet hitting invisible breaks. When they finally reached their house, Natsu was about to get out until a strong hand gripped his upper arm. He was yanked towards  
his father again.

"I'm not doing this for you again, understand!" The man growled, tightening his grip, causing Natsu to bite back a gasp as he flinched at the pain. Looking at his lap, he only nodded silently. When his father let go, Natsu trudged into the house, making his way towards his bedroom, upstairs. Walking passed his mother, unnoticed, he ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Despite his growling stomach, he would stay in his room the rest of the night. He really didn't want to be near his parents tonight. Not when his father was like this...again. Closing his eyes, he hugged his old and battered, stuffed dragon to his chest.

Falling into a fitful sleep, he tried to ignore his parents' shouting, which was soon followed by pounding fists against his door. Sometimes he wished that if he closed his eyes tightly and waited several seconds, that everything in his life would be wonderful. But each time he opened his eyes again, all he came back to was this hell. A single tear fell from his eye as he allowed the darkness to take him.

o0o

The next morning, the pinkette woke up with a sore body. His butt, arm, and back of his head hurt painfully. He cursed when he moved to get out of bed and made his way towards his door. Unlocking it softly, he quietly opened it and peeked to make sure it was clear. Shutting the door again, he quickly dressed for school before quietly leaving his room, making sure to shut the door behind him. Natsu tip-toed down the hall and stairs. He didn't dare go out the window again, not after he was caught by his father and was punished with a beating.

Making it to the kitchen, he peeked around the corner to see if anyone was in there. Empty. Walking in, he took a few apples, granola bars, and water bottles to shove in his backpack. If he took anything else, his parents would yell at him for taking the good food to school. But Natsu had to eat something at lunch, because his parents didn't have the money to pay for school lunches. He'd get a job if he could, but everytime he tried, his father would ruin his chances. By this point, he pretty much gave up hope that anything good would ever happen to him.

Leaving the kitchen, he headed for the door, until a sudden snore filled his ears. Stopping in his tracks, he looked into the living room to see his father sleeping awkwardly on the couch, a whole case of empty beer cans on the floor near him. Natsu sneaked his way to the door before opening it softly. He cursed inwardly when the door made a loud squeak, and jumped when he heard his father's snores falter. Before the man had a chance to wake up, Natsu hurried outside and shut the door behind him. He quickly ran to the bus stop at the end of the block.

Natsu always felt awkward at the bus stop, as he seemed to be the only Sophomore that caught this particular bus. Everyone else was a grade or so younger than him, or in elementary school. The other students always looked at him like he grew second head. With a sigh, he waited for the bus to come, making subtle glances towards his house to make sure his father wasn't awake and coming out of the house to yell at him again. He liked to do that, making scenes in public sometimes to embarass him or his mother. Oh how he hated the man.

When the bus did finally come, he breathed out, not realizing he was holding his breath. As the kids filed onto the bus, Natsu followed and took an empty seat. He ignored the stares he always got from the others. Everyone else in his grade or above drove themselves to school or were dropped off by their parents or siblings. Staring at the floor of the bus, he ignored his surroundings and zoned out for most of the bus ride to school. Lost in thought, he wasn't aware of the presence of a small girl with blue hair sit next to him. She had just gotten on the bus and took the only open spot left, which was right next to Natsu.

Wendy looked at the boy beside her, remembering him from last night. She didn't understand why her father seemed so upset after seeing this boy and his father. During the conference with her teacher, her father's mind seemed elsewhere most of the time. Trying to get the boy's attention beside her, she gently poked his left arm, only to have him jump back with a hiss. His hand clamped the spot she poked as his back hit the window. Wendy was taken aback when the boy looked at her like a wounded animal, before his eyes focused.

"S-Sorry..." The pinkette mumbled, looking down at the floor again, his hair covering his eyes. "N-No! I'm sorry for scaring you!" Wendy apologized, waving her hands in front of her as she shook her head. She put her hands down on her lap when Natsu looked up at her. A small smile on his face. He didn't interact with people at school much, so he wasn't sure how to converse with someone he'd just met.

"I'm Wendy Marvel! What's your name?" She said softly as she shyly held her hand out to him. "Natsu." Was all he said as he slowly shook her hand. He chuckled slightly to himself when Wendy's face lit up. "Can I be your friend? I don't have a lot of them right now." Wendy added, looking embarrassed at her question. She peeked up at him through her hair to see the expression of shock on his face. No one had wanted to be his friend before. He'd always felt like an outcast at school...and at home.

"...sure..." Was his quiet response. The rest of the bus ride was spent in silence. Wendy would glance at Natsu, who rested his head against the window. He would hiss a few times when the bus hit a dip or pot hole in the road, causing him to rub his head or his butt subtly. When the bus finally reached the school, Wendy and Natsu said their goodbyes as Wendy headed for the elementary side, just behind the high school.

o0o

When school ended after another uneventful day, Wendy ran to the high school looking for Natsu. She remembered what the boy's father said about him getting his own ride home. Her dad was coming to get her and thought that maybe he would like a lift too. Spotting said boy, she startled him when she stopped next to him and poked him in the opposite arm from this morning. Natsu jumped slightly, but did not hiss. He ignored the looks he got from those around them. Looking down at Wendy with a groan, he saw her pleading face.

"...what?" He asked her, confusion on his face. "My Dad is picking me up soon, do you want to be dropped off at home?" The bluenette asked shyly, a blush of embarrssment coming to her face at her forwardness. "Please!" She whined cutely at his hesitance, her hands grabbing his wrist gently. She was confused when he quickly pulled his hand from her hold, nodding awkwardly.

They sat on a bench outside, watching the other students board the buses or get into cars with their family or friends. Wendy noticed how apprehensive the pinkette looked. His jaw was clenched, his knees shook slightly, and he would rub his sweaty hands on his trousers. When a shiny, red car pulled up, Wendy jumped to her feet with a smile, startling Natsu at the sudden movement. A man with dark red hair got out of the car before walking around it towards Wendy.

"Sorry I'm late sweety! My meeting went longer than planned." He said as he hugged his daughter. Noticing the pinkette on the bench, he watched as the boy quickly looked away, a sad look on his face. "Dad! This is Natsu! Can we drop him off at home, please?" Wendy said happily, giving the man her puppy eyes. Igneel only chuckled as he ruffled her hair. A moment later, he walked up to the boy, and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Natsu. I'm Igneel, and I see you've already met my daughter." The man said with a big grin on his face. But the grin faded when the boy only looked at him with wide eyes as he hesitantly shook his hand.

"...nice to meet you too..." Natsu said softly, before following the two to the car. To say the drive to his house was awkward was an understatement. He pretended not to notice the looks Igneel kept giving in the rear view mirror. Silence passed between them, except when he gave out directions. When they arrived on his street, he told Igneel to stop the car a few houses down. Igneel did as he was told, but he eyed the boy suspiciously, making Natsu feel even more awkward. The boy exited the car with a quick, "...thank you...", before walking towards his house. Igneel didn't drive away until he made sure that the boy got into his house safely.

"Dad? Why do you keep looking at Natsu like that?" Wendy asked innocently, curiosity in her voice. Igneel just shook his head, and drove away. A voice in the back of his head couldn't shake the feeling that the boy looked a lot like him when he was younger. He was broken from his reverie when his daughter spoke up.

"He seemed really jumpy today. Whenever I poked him he would jump. He even hissed at me when I poked his left arm, but not his right one...is there something wrong, Dad?" Wendy asked her father when she saw his hands grip the steering wheel tightly. "...No..." Was all Igneel said, leaving the rest of the drive home in silence. When they reached the house, they both entered to the sweet smell of dinner cooking.

"Mom! We're home!" Wendy shouted happily, forgetting her father's strange behavior almost instantly. "Hey, sweetie! How was school today?" Grandine asked as she hugged her daughter. Her smile faded when she saw the hardened expression on her husband's face. "Igneel?" She asked, wondering what could have made the man angry. He only gave her a look that said, 'We'll discuss this later'.

Dinner was spent with mostly Wendy and Grandine conversing about school. Igneel added his input a few times, but mostly remained silent, causing Grandine to get a little worried. Silence filled the room until Wendy jumped in her seat, an excited look on her face.

"Mom! Guess what!" She said happily, causing Grandine to look at the young bluenette. "What, dear?"

"I made a friend today! His name is Natsu, but he's a little weird." Wendy said the last part with pursed lips. Grandine raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by weird?"

"He's really jumpy, and he hissed at me when I poked him. He's really quiet too." Wendy said, poking at her food with her fork. Grandine looked at Igneel with furrowed brows, watching him squirm beneath her gaze. She had a feeling they would be talking about this later. With that, the rest of dinner was spent in silence.

"Ok, Igneel. Spill it! What's got you so uptight?" Grandine demanded, when her and Igneel were in their room after the dishes were washed and left over food was put away. Igneel just sat at the end of the bed, staring at his feet. With a sigh, the bluenette sat beside her husband. "What's the matter, dear?" She asked softly, taking one of his hands in hers. She ran her thumbs over his knuckles. Igneel released a sigh, still staring at the floor.

"It's Wendy's new friend, Natsu. We met him last night on the way to visit with Wendy's teacher. The boy was with his father in the dark hallway, and the man wasn't being kind to Natsu. We saw him after he was kicked or thrown in front of us from around a corner. The boy had tears in his eyes, Grandine." Grandine just nodded, keeping her attention on his words. Her hands never stopped rubbing his.

"When I saw him again today to pick up Wendy, he looked so sad when I hugged her. Wendy asked me to drop him off at home, and the whole way except for giving directions, he was silent. He even asked me to park several houses down from where he lives. Grandine, I can't help but feel that the boy is being mistreated." Igneel said, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"It sounds suspicious. But honey, what can we do about it, other can put out a complaint? Beside, we don't know for sure if there is any mistreatment going on in his home." Grandine said softly, looking at her husband's face. Patting his hand gently, she got up from the bed, walking to the door. With a sigh, Igneel nodded. He might be overthinking things, but he'd keep an eye on the boy just to be sure. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that Natsu looked just like him.

"Oh, and Gildarts called. He'll be back in town in a few days, and is going to stop by during the week." She said, turning to face him, before exiting the room. Igneel just sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands, a small smile coming to his face. Gildarts, his best friend since college, would be back in town. It felt like ages since he last saw the man. Perhaps he would bring his daughter by as well.

 **o0o  
**

What did you think? Is it worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 2**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is my one and only true love...just kidding.

Rated: T

o0o

Thank you all so much for your support of this fic. It means a lot to me.

Okay, so this chapter is super long, but it all works together, and I didn't want to split it up. So enjoy!

o0o

A few days after the first chapter, two people were sitting at the food court in the Magnolia Mall. Gildarts rested his chin on an open palm, absently gazing at the passersby. He would jump and look each time he heard a young boy shout "Daddy!" His heart hurting at the memory of his best friend's breakup almost 17 years ago. He still remembered the happening like it was yesterday. Igneel's girlfriend, Emma, showed up at his apartment in the middle of the night, tears staining her cheeks, and packed bags at her side.

Flashback

"Emma? What-" Gildarts began to say, but was cut off by Emma's despaired whisper. "Gil...I'm pregnant." Said man stumbled backwards in shock, before a wide grin spread across his face.

"That's great, Em! Now you and Ig-"

"No!" Emma cut Gildarts off again, more tears falling down her cheeks as she began to sob. "It's over between us! Igneel can't take responsibility for anything!"

"You know that's not true, Emma." The man whispered, shutting the door behind him as he let her in. "It is! I went to the bar tonight to tell him the news, but do you know what I found? He was with another woman, who was practically all over him. And he didn't do anything to stop her!" The woman shouted, dropping herself onto the couch and crying into her hands.

"Igneel wouldn't-"

"Well, he did!" Emma shouted again before pausing. "If he can't take our relationship seriously, how am I supposed to raise a child with him?"

"Give him a chance, Emma. When you tell him the news, he'll be overjoyed. I know he'd make a great father." Gildarts sat on the couch beside her, bringing her into a one armed hug.

"I'm not going to tell him." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. Giving her a stern look, Gildarts took his arm from around her, gripping her shoulder. "Then I will! He has a right to know!"

"No! Gildarts! Please don't tell him! It's better this way!" Emma grabbed his shirt, burying her face in his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. "Why are you doing this, Emma? Igneel's not the only one you will be hurting." Gildarts said, feeling his eyes burn at the formation of tears.

"Gil...please don't make this any harder." Emma whimpered, breaking from his embrace. "I'm leaving town tonight. I came here to say goodbye. Please don't tell Igneel...please." She whispered, grabbing her bags and rushing for the door before Gildarts could stop her.

Several hours later, Gildarts awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door. He had a good idea on who it was. Opening the door, he was met with a frantic Igneel. "Is Emma here? She wasn't at home!" The red haired man shouted between heaving breaths, indicating that he ran. Gildarts felt sweat dripping down his forehead, shaking his head, his heart ached at the sight of his best friend's heartbroken face. His eyes widened at the paper that the man showed him. "This is all I found, along with most of her things gone." Reading the note, Gildarts eyes widened further.

'It's over, Igneel! Have a nice life with her, without me!'

"I thought she was being moody again, and that she would come here to cool down." Igneel whispered, falling to his knees. "Is...is she really gone?" He leaned down, resting his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth, sobbing. Gildarts had to look away, his own eyes burning once again. He couldn't possibly tell Igneel that he also had a child he might never see. It would be too much for the man to take. He didn't even know what Emma was going to do with the baby. She might just put it up for adoption, but he desperately hoped that she would raise the child as her own.

Kneeling down with him, Gildarts placed a comforting hand on the crying man's shoulder, bringing him into a tight embrace.

o0o

 **Four Years Later**

Gildarts sat in his apartment watching 'Die Hard', because he was bored and had nothing better to do. He was broken from his trance when he heard a knock on his door. Not expecting anyone to come over, he could only guess it was Igneel being bored again as well. His best friend had been depressed for almost a year after Emma disappeared, before Gildarts had enough of his mourning. He'd taken matters into his own hands, taking the man out to meet more ladies, but Igneel had no interest in any other women but Emma.

Opening the door, he growled, "Go away, Ign-" The moment his eyes fell on the person, his words failed him. Opening and closing his mouth, he made no sounds other than soft gasping. "Emma? Is that you?" He finally managed to say, his mind catching up to the moment. The woman smiled at him before looking down, her arm going behind her back. "Say hello, sweetie." She cooed as she pushed a small child out from behind her.

Shifting his gaze to the child, Gildarts's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates." Observing the unruly pink hair, the small olive eyes, the slightly tanned skin, and the adorable pudgy face, Gildarts pointed his finger to the boy, his heart skipping a beat. "Is that...?"

"Gil, this is my son, Natsu. Natsu, can you say hello?" Emma asked the child once more, only rolling her eyes playfully when the boy hid behind her again. He peeked his head out from behind her legs, staring at the man before him. Shaking his head against his mother's legs, he mumbled a cute, "No."

Kneeling down, Gildarts's eyes started to burn as he held his hand out to the small pinkette. "Hi, Natsu. You can call me Uncle Gildarts." He smiled, with tears in his eyes, so glad that Emma kept and raised her child. He had to wonder why the boy's hair was pink, but thinking about it more it made perfect sense. Igneel's hair was red. Emma's hair was white. Mix the two, and you get pink.

He continued to watch as the boy looked up at his mom, who nodded her head, before inching his way towards the man's hand. "Unko Gidots." Natsu said in his adorable voice as he grabbed the man's hand, melting Gildarts's heart right then and there. If only Igneel could see how adorable his child was. No doubt, Natsu would grow up to be a chick magnet, if he inherited his father's good looks.

Bringing Natsu to his living room, Gildarts let the boy sit at his coffee table, turning the movie off. Emma pulled some paper and crayons from her purse, giving them to her son, who took them happily. He hummed to himself while taking a red crayon, and drawing what looked like some deformed animal. "What are you drawing there, kiddo?" The man asked, hurting his brain trying to figure out what it was.

"It's a dwagon!" The little boy cheered, before continuing his art. "A dragon?" The man asked with playful excitement, watching the boy's eyes light up with a cute laugh. He only met this child for a few minutes, and Gildarts already wished that Natsu was his own son.

"He really likes dragons. Can't get enough of them." Emma said with a smile, brushing her finger's through Natsu's pink hair as she sat on the couch beside her friend. Gildarts observed the boy's art a few more seconds before turning his attention to the woman. "Have you told him yet?" He asked softly, making sure Natsu didn't hear. Emma looked at the floor, suddenly finding it fascinating. "You already know the answer to that, Gil." She replied, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Don't you think it's time he knows he has a son? One that looks just like him?" Gildarts asked, keeping his eyes on the now uncomfortable woman. "He's MY son. I hate that he looks like Igneel, being a constant reminder of his betrayal."

"But he didn't betray-" Gildarts stopped when he felt pressure on his legs. Looking down, he saw Natsu trying to climb on his lap, picture in one hand. A smile coming to his face, Gildarts helped the boy up. "Are you done? Can I see it?" He asked in a cute voice, smiling more when Natsu grinned big, thrusting the paper in his face. "It's my dwagon. This is his head, and that's the fio coming fwom his mouth. And thees aw his wings and tail." The pinkette pointed to the drawing with a little finger. He then pushed the picture into Gildarts's chest, who grabbed it. "Is this for me?" He asked, looking at the beautiful masterpiece. Natsu just nodded his head happily, before yawning.

"How's Igneel doing?" Emma suddenly asked, Natsu climbing on her lap now, snuggling into her side with another yawn. Wrapping her arms around her son, she pulled him close to her, kissing his forehead as he quickly fell asleep.

"He misses you. He won't even look at another woman like he did you." He said softly, gently grabbing one of Natsu's hands in his and brushing his thumb over the small fingers and knuckles. "That night at the bar was a misunderstanding, Em. You should have seen how frantic he was when he found the note." Gildarts urged, continuing to play with Natsu's hand. Emma's lips formed a thin line as she contemplated his words. "I'll tell him when I'm ready." She said softly, before standing up, her son cradled in her arms.

"That's all I ask. It would be good for Natsu to have a father." Gildarts said, standing up and walking the woman to the door. "And please, stop by any time. I'd love to visit the little guy some more." He said, hugging Emma and Natsu before waving good bye. Once they were gone, Gildarts went back to the coffee table, picking up the picture. Walking to the wall, he taped it up, before writing Natsu's name on it, and the date.

o0o

 **One Year Later**

Gildarts was setting up his apartment for the big event, placing the present on the coffee table. He then ran to the kitchen grabbing the fifth batch of cookies he made, since the first four were either burned, still gooey, or rock hard. Also putting them on the coffee table, along with three glasses of milk. He jumped with excitment when he heard the knock on the door. Bounding to said door, he opened it with a big grin.

"There's the birthday boy!" Gildarts shouted in excitement, kneeling down to catch the boy, who ran into his arms. "Uncle Gildots." Natsu cried happily, hugging the man as tight as he could with his little arms. "You're getting better at saying my name. Good job, Natsu." He laughed, giving the boy a high five. "Say, how old are you now?" Natsu held up three fingers, before shooting another one up. "Four." He said happily, causing Gildarts to chuckle as he tussled his fingers through the pink locks, earning a melodic laugh from the boy.

"Guess what, Natsu!? I have a surprise for you!" Gildarts couldn't help the warm sensation in his chest at the boy's utter excitement, clapping his little hands and hopping up and down. The man pointed to the coffee table, letting Natsu run over to it, watching as the boy stopped to look at the cookies and milk. He looked at his mother, giving her his best puppy eyes, turning Gildarts into goo.

"Wait till we're all there, sweetie." Emma chuckled at Natsu's pout as he plopped down on the carpet, resting his chin on the table as he stared at the cookies. He sat up happily when his Mom and uncle sat on the couch together. Taking a cookie, Natsu bit into it, his eyes shining. "This is so yummy, Uncle." He said with a mouthful of cookie. "Natsu, swallow before you talk." Emma said politely, after swallowing a portion of her own cookie. "Yes, Mom." Natsu said, before swallowing big, then he reached for the small cup of milk in front of him, gasping big after taking a drink.

When they finished all the cookies, Natsu clapped his hands happily when Gildarts pushed the present towards him. Ripping off the paper and opening the lid, his eyes widened in wonder, before taking out a stuffed red dragon.

"His name is Igneel, Natsu. If you ever feel sad or lonely, you can always talk to him. He'll listen to you." Gildarts said, glancing quickly at Emma, who was narrowing her eyes at him, before continuing with a mischievous smile. "And one day, you might just meet the real one."

"You mean he's real?" Natsu asked, looking at the dragon in his hands. "Of course he's real. He's the strongest and most kind...uh, dragon, you'll ever meet." Gildarts said, scratching his head and shrinking under Emma's glare. However, the glare stopped when Natsu shouted, "Wow!" before squeezing the stuffed dragon to his chest and face, twisting side to side as he hugged it tightly.

o0o

 **Another Year Later**

Natsu was now five years old, and had been visiting Gildarts with Emma on a frequent basis. She even let the man babysit Natsu a few times, as she went out on dates. One such night, Gildarts sat on his couch watching 'How to Train Your Dragon' with Natsu curled up and asleep beside him, Igneel in his arms.

Gildarts heard a soft knock on his door, knowing exactly who it was, he texted the man to enter quietly. Opening the door, Igneel peeked in looking at his friend before shutting the door quietly. "Babysitting again? This is what you get for dating lots of women at the same time." Gildarts didn't say anything, rather, he motioned for the man to come to the couch and sit down. Rounding the corner, Igneel's eyes widened at the sight of the slumbering child, his heart melting at how cute the kid was.

"I'm glad you're here, Ig. I really need to pee, but I didn't want to wake little Natsu." Igneel rolled his eyes at his best friend before sitting down beside the child, Gildarts gently moved Natsu to rest against the man's side. Igneel felt awkward at first when the boy snuggled into his side, but then he relaxed. "If he gets restless, just brush your fingers through his hair. And if he wakes up, introduce yourself, so you're not a creepy stranger in his eyes." Gildarts said quietly, getting up from the couch and walking softly to the bathroom without making a sound. Reaching the door, he shut it, before carefully opening it again, peeking out to observe Igneel looking down at Natsu, a smile on his face as his arm moved. No doubt brushing Natsu's hair with his fingers. Gildarts smiled brightly, before closing the door behind him, this time really needing to pee. He needed to come up with some sort of excuse for adamantly inviting Igneel over.

Igneel kept watching the sleeping child, not paying any attention to the movie. He became rigid when the boy started to move, opening his olive green eyes. He marveled at the beautiful color, something tugging at the back of his mind, but not recalling why they seemed familiar. "Hi, Natsu. I'm Igneel. It's nice to meet you." He said softly, watching as a tired Natsu looked at him funny, before shifting his attention to the dragon in his arms. Closing his tired eyes once again, the pinkette fell asleep, but not before climbing onto Igneel's lap and curling up against his warm chest. Unable to move, the red haired man jumped at the reappearance of his best friend. Gildarts wore an amused, yet somewhat sad expression looking at the two.

"What?" Igneel asked, feeling more uncomfortable now. "Nothing. Just that, sometimes I wish we both had children." Gildarts said, brushing the hair from Natsu's forehead. "Yeah, well, I can't really see that happening any time soon. We both lost the girls we loved, and with them the chance of having children." Igneel mumbled sadly, his heart still hurting over losing Emma. Absentmindedly, he continued brushing his fingers through Natsu's hair. His other arm wrapping around the child, pulling him closer.

Igneel had always wanted children, especially a son. Looking down at Natsu, he felt his heart soar, wondering if this is what it felt like to be a father. Looking back at Gildarts, he noticed the man staring at him, a different smile on his face. "Life has a way of making things happen when we least expect it. So I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatched, if I were you." He said, brushing a finger down Natsu's cheek before poking the little nose gently. Igneel watched his friend carefully, a little wary of the smile he wore. It looked as if the man knew something he didn't, but he chose to ignore it. Rather, he wanted to know the reason he was so adamantly invited over when he had just gotten to the gym.

"Say, Gil? Why exactly did you invite me over? You made it sound like your life depended on it." Igneel grumbled, narrowing his eyes at his best friend, only slightly. He watched as recognition, or an idea, passed Gildarts's eyes, before the man ran to the wall taking a picture off of it. "I...uh, wanted to show you this!" He thrust the picture of Natsu's dragon in Igneel's face.

"Is that why you wanted me to come over so badly? A picture?" Igneel raised an eyebrow at Gildarts's sweating face. 'No. I wanted you to meet your son.' The man thought to himself, before answering. "Yes! I wanted to show you how good of an artist little Natsu is!" Gildarts raised his voice, but toning it down when Natsu moved. Shaking his head, Igneel chuckled slightly. "You know, Gil? Sometimes I hate you." Gildarts rolled his eyes, before looking at the time, causing his eyes to widen.

"You should leave now! I don't want his mom thinking I was doing weird stuff while babysitting her son. She should be here really soon." He fretted, before pulling his phone from his pocket. "But first, let me take your picture. You two just look so cute together!" He fangirled for a second, before pulling up his camera on the phone. Walking forward, he gently nudged Natsu's shoulder, waking the boy.

Natsu looked at Gildarts with tired eyes, confused as to why he was woken up. But then he saw his uncle hold up a cookie in one hand, while something else was in the other. The moment, his little face brightened, he saw a flash and heard a clicking sound. When he was done, Gildarts pulled Natsu off Igneel's lap and put him on the couch, before giving him the cookie. He then yanked Igneel off the couch and towards the door.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Get out of here before the mother comes! I don't want to have my pay lessened!" Gildarts shouted as he tried to push Igneel through the threshold, but said man held a death grip on the doorway. "Can't I at least say goodbye to the kid?" Igneel growled, catching a glance of Natsu looking at them with a confused expression, his cookie already eaten.

"You have three seconds." Gildarts said, stepping back slightly, he really didn't want to let Emma catch Igneel here. Or she would never let the boy come over again, or be with him for fear of Igneel seeing the boy again. "That's it?! Your such a stick in the-"

"Two seconds!"

"Fine! Bye kid. I might see you around sometime." Igneel waved, before he found himself facing a shut door. He just growled at the wood, before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Not ten minutes later, Emma knocked on the door, a smile on her face. Her date went well. It was her second date with this guy named Ian. He acted like such a gentleman, treating her to whatever she wanted, and flirting all night long. When the door opened, her smile grew at the sight of her son running to her.

"Momma! Momma!" Natsu shouted, his arms wide open. "Come here, sweetheart." She said happily, catching the boy in her arms and hugging him tightly. "How's my little baby?" She asked, looking at the chocolate smear on the side of his mouth. She gave a quick glare to Gildarts, before wiping his mouth with her thumb. "I see you gave him more sweets."

"You know I can't refuse his pout and puppy eyes, Em!" Gildarts laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Handing him money, Emma took Natsu's hand before pulling him out the door, gently. "Bye, Uncle Gildarts!" Natsu said, waving with Igneel under his arm. Gildarts waved back, smiling brightly when he shut the door. He was glad he could get Igneel over to see Natsu, even if the man didn't know he was his son. It was worth it. Looking at the picture he took, he felt tears come to his eyes.

Soon, Igneel. Soon you will realize what you don't know you have.

o0o

 **Another Year Later**

Gildarts sat on the couch, looking lost. The eight year old girl standing in front of him, gave him a sad and hopeful smile. Rereading the paper she had given him, he looked at her once again. Seeing how much she looked just like her mother. The woman he loved dearly.

"Cana, you're my daughter?" Gildarts asked, his hands shaking, watching as the girl pursed her lips. "Of course I'm your daughter. I've already told you." Tears coming to his eyes, he looked at the paper again. The last will and testament of his love. She really did die, not even telling him that he had a child, a daughter. He felt a connection with Igneel now, even though the other didn't know it.

Leaning forward, he grabbed the girl by the shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace, both of them crying in joy and sadness.

o0o

Gildarts furrowed his brows at the now six year old Natsu's glum expression, sitting on the couch beside him. He was babysitting the boy again, as Emma was on another date with this Ian guy. Cana sat on the other side of the coffee table, drawing a picture and drinking hot chocolate.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" He asked, rubbing the boy's back gently. He watched as Natsu sighed deeply, clenching his fists. "Ian asked mom to marry him."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The man questioned, but stopped when Natsu shook his head violently. "I don't like him! When they're out, he treats her nice. But when we're alone, he's not very nice."

"But then why does your mom stay with him? She's not the kind of person to settle with someone she doesn't like." Gildarts said, confusion still in his features. "Mom says she loves him, or more like his money." Natsu grumbled, causing Cana to look up at him.

"Would you like me to have a talk with her?" Gildarts asked, smiling when Natsu nodded his head. Gildarts would much rather it be Igneel. He'd heard Emma talk about this Ian guy, but he always felt like the guy was kind of strange.

To take Natsu's mind off of the proposal, he got the three of them to watch a fun movie, and even ordered pizza. They had a lot of fun, but as time went by, Emma knocked on the door, signaling that the party was over. Getting up from the couch, Gildarts told Natsu to stay put as he walked to the door. Seeing Emma alone, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"I heard that Ian proposed. Are you going to accept?" He asked, there was an edge to his voice. "I already have. He asked me again tonight. The wedding will be tomorrow at the courthouse." Gildarts felt like the wind was knocked out of him. No wonder Natsu wasn't happy. Things were moving too fast.

"You're going through with this, even though Natsu doesn't like him?" He asked again, gritting his teeth at her answer. "He's a child, he doesn't understand grown up things."

"But shouldn't he have a say in the matter?" 'He's your son! Be more considerate of his feelings!' He thought after shouting.

"If Natsu had his way, he wouldn't want any man to be his step-father." Emma shouted back.

"What about his real father?"

"I told Natsu his father died in a house fire. He doesn't-"

"You told him WHAT?"

"You heard me! That man will never be a father to my son!"

"That man has a name! He's my best friend, and he'd treat you and Natsu a lot better than this Ian guy!"

"What do you know?! This isn't your decision to make! Now move!"

Emma pushed Gildarts out of the way, bursting through the door. Not finding her son on the couch, she heard soft talking coming from one of the bedrooms. Opening the door, she found Natsu on Cana's bed, his hands over his ears, tears in his eyes from hearing the two adults shout at each other over him. Cana sat beside him, her arms wrapped around him, holding him in a tight embrace as she spoke soft words to him.

"Natsu! It's time to go!" Emma spoke loudly, huffing when Natsu shook his head, his eyes still closed. He cried out with a "No" when Emma grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Cana, and off the bed. She was about to leave, but stopped when she saw Gildarts in the doorway, glaring at her.

"I never thought I'd see you treat your son in such a manner." He growled, eyes looking at her hand gripping Natsu's wrist tightly. Before things could escalate further, Cana jumped off the bed, pulling Natsu into her arms once again. "Can't he stay the night here?" She asked, her eyes pleading for the woman to say yes.

As if luck itself whispered into her ear, Emma let go of Natsu's wrist, walking forward and pushing herself past Gildarts. "I'll pick him up tomorrow, after the wedding." They heard her say before the door slammed shut. Gildarts didn't like the blank expression on Natsu's face as the boy fell in Cana's hold, causing them to drop to the floor. The rest of the night was spent in trying get Natsu to relax and not panic over what might happen after the wedding.

"Natsu, do you remember what I told you about Igneel?" Gildarts asked the boy, gently rubbing his back. Natsu nodded, but remained quiet. "I meant every word I said. When you feel sad or lonely, just talk to him. He will hear you. One day, the real Igneel will come for you. He will come to protect you from anything or anyone that tries to hurt you. Just wait for him, and he will come. I promise you. Just wait for him. Can you do that for me, Natsu?"

He was glad to see Natsu nod, tears sliding down his cheeks. Gildarts wiped them away with his thumbs, before kissing the boy's forehead gently.

o0o

The next morning, a knock sounded on the door, causing everyone inside to tense. Gildarts squeezed Natsu's shoulder in a comforting manner, before moving to answer the door. Emma stood on the other side, in a fashionable dress. Walking to her son, not saying a word to Gildarts, she knelt down in front of Natsu, gripping his arms below the shoulders.

"I have good news, Natsu. Ian was offered a great job, and he has accepted it. We're moving! Aren't you excited?" She smiled brightly, not seeming to notice his expression fall. "When?" Was all he asked, quietly. "Right now! All your things are packed and in the van. Now say your goodbyes, and then it's time to go." She stood up, rubbing his pink hair with her hand. Natsu felt his eyes burn, turning sharply, he saw Gildart's equally shocked expression. The man's hands were clenched, his teeth grit, and eyes narrowed upon the woman.

In an instant, Cana glomped Natsu, hugging him tightly, tears falling from her eyes. Natsu hugged her back, equally as tight. "I love you, Natsu. Don't forget us, okay?" She whimpered through her sobs. Reluctantly letting go, she allowed Gildarts to fall to his knees beside the boy. Pulling Natsu into a bone crushing embrace, Gildarts whispered into his ear as his tears fell. "Remember what I said about Igneel." He said before pressing his lips firmly against the boy's temple. "You will always have a home here, with us. I love you, Natsu." Continuing to hold his, surrogate son, Gildarts did not want to let go. He didn't want the boy to leave, and not know what might happen when he was not around.

Finally, letting go, he wished he hadn't when Emma immediately took Natsu's hand, pulling her crying son out the door. Several beats passed, before Gildarts rushed out the door, Cana hot on his heels. The moment they exited the outside door, they saw the car driving away. Natsu crying as he pounded on the window with his fists, watching as his uncle and sister became smaller and smaller.

Gildarts fell to his knees, wailing towards the sky. Cana hugged her father tightly, wishing Natsu a good life ahead of him, not knowing how wrong she would be.

o0o

 **Ten Years Later aka Present Time**

Gildarts sat at the food court in the Magnolia Mall, watching poeple pass by with a bored expression. Each time he heard a young boy say, "Daddy", he would immediately think of Natsu. He hadn't seen or heard from Emma and Natsu in ten years. Emma never answered her phone when he called or text. He desperately wished he knew how the boy fared.

About five years after Natsu and Emma moved, Gildarts and Cana moved away as well. Igneel was sad to see them go, but he wished them well. Gildarts always made it a point to visit his best friend whenever they were in the area, but this time they were moving back to Magnolia for good. He hadn't told Igneel yet, because he wanted it to be a surprise.

Over the years, Gildarts found out that Igneel married a woman named Grandine, who had a daughter, named Wendy. Grandine's husband died several years before she met Igneel. When they did meet, they enjoyed each other's company greatly. When Igneel found out about Wendy, he was excited to meet her, which made Grandine very happy. They have been married for about five years now.

Gildarts was so distracted in his thoughts, he jumped and screamed when Cana put their coffee cups on the table. His hand accidentally knocking them off, spilling them on the floor. "Really, Dad?" Was all an eighteen year old Cana said, rolling her eyes she went to buy another pair of drinks. The janitor came to clean up the mess, glaring at Gildarts while muttering curses under his breath.

Looking away from the unhappy man, he noticed a moving spot of pink in his peripheral vision. Finding said spot, his breath left him when he saw a tall boy with pink hair walk into a bookstore. "It couldn't be." He whispered to himself, his feet moving on their own towards the same bookstore. Walking in as quietly as possible, as not to draw attention to himself, he slowly walked around until he found the boy in the manga section. He watched as said boy picked up the latest volume of _Fairy Tail_. He'd heard all about it from Cana, that it was the current anime rage and binge.

Gildarts inched closer, pretending look at books in the motherhood section. When the boy looked his way, he quickly picked up the book in front of him, opening it to the middle and pretended to read. When he noticed the boy look away, he breathed in relief, only to see a woman in his section look at him as if he just turned everything around him into particle blocks or something. Turning the cover over, he blushed when he read the title.

 _What To Expect When You're Expecting_

Whistling softly, he put the book back before walking away to another area that was still close to the pinkette. Peeking over the low bookshelves, he saw the boy's excited face as he continued to read the manga. The boy had to be at least 16 years old, as old as Natsu would be now. But he still couldn't see the boy's face to tell if it was him or not. Remaining where he was, he saw the boy put the manga back when he finished it. Turning his head side to side, he looked as if he was looking for someone, or not wanting to be found. Turning towards another section, the boy stopped in his tracks when he spotted Gildarts.

Said man looked at the boy, who looked just like Igneel did in their college days. Recognition flashed through Natsu's eyes after half a minute had passed, a bright smile coming to his face. Gildarts felt his heart swell with joy, he found his lost boy. He saw that Natsu was about to say something, but stopped when a man came up behind him, gripping his arm above the elbow tightly. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Natsu flinch.

"Thought you could run away, boy? It's time to go." The man, Gildarts now realized was Ian, dragged Natsu away towards the exit, and back into the mall. Natsu looked back at Gildarts silently, before he found himself being shoved into a smaller shelf holding books. The shelf toppled over, causing the books to fall and scatter. Shouting at the boy for being clumsy, Ian smacked Natsu on the back of the head.

Without thinking, Gildarts moved forward, clenching his jaw. How dare the man put the blame on Natsu, when the boy was clearly pushed. He immediately hid behind a nearby row when he spotted a familiar head of white hair, much shorter this time. He watched Emma kneel down beside Natsu, helping him pick up the books. "Natsu, you really need to pay more attention to your surroundings. I swear, you can be so clumsy at times." She said, annoyance in her voice, causing Gildarts to growl softly and scare some people near him. From his position, he could see the forming tears in Natsu's eyes. The boy bent his head down, nodding slowly and silently. Gildarts narrowed his eyes further at the satisfied smirk on Ian's face. The man was thoroughly enjoying this. Clearly, this was not the first time this had happened.

When the books were finally picked up, Ian grabbed Natsu's arm again, yanking him up and practically shoving him out the entrance. Emma following close behind as if nothing had happened. "The poor boy. Did you see that man push him?" Gildarts heard a woman say to another nearby. So he wasn't the only one who noticed. Then why did Emma act like it was completely normal? Turning his attention back to the entrance, he noticed Cana standing not far off, coffee cups in her hands. She was looking at something inside the mall, a distant look in her eyes.

"Was that-?" She started to ask when her father walked up to her. "Yes." He replied, a growl in his voice, taking one of the cups from her and headed in the direction their pinkette was taken. Taking a sip of the coffee, he sputtered a little bit before lowering it from his mouth. "Did you sneak alcohol in these again?" He scolded her softly, watching as she huffed, turning her head to the side. "I'm eighteen years old, Dad! I'm not a child anymore." She grumbled before taking another sip of her drink. Shrugging his shoulders, Gildarts took another sip as well. He might as well enjoy it.

As they continued to walk, Gildarts contemplated the sight he beheld. Making up his mind, he decided that it was time Igneel knew. Because at this point, there was no way in hell Emma was going to tell him. Now he just had to figure out how to tell his best friend something so important, without Igneel tearing him apart.

o0o

After getting home from the mall, Natsu was afraid he was going to get punished again. It wasn't his fault his parents wandered off, and besides, they knew he liked going to the bookstores. The boy was broken from his reverie when he felt himself being dragged up the stairs, his eyes going wide as his mother didn't even look at him, before going into the kitchen. Once upstairs, his father pulled him into his room, shutting the door behind him.

A second later, Natsu found himself pressed against the wall, his feet were a few inches off the ground as his father held him up by his shirt. "Just what were you trying to pull today? Thinking you could run and hide?" Ian asked sharply, watching the boy shake his head quickly. Seeing the fear and apprehension in his 'son's' eyes, Ian felt a shiver run down his spine. He enjoyed the powerful feeling he got whenever he asserted his dominance. It wasn't as fun with Emma, because she usually fought back. But the boy didn't.

Natsu didn't like the look in his father's eyes in that moment. It was always the same. He was blamed for something he didn't do, and then was punished while the man smiled. He didn't know what was going to happen until he felt a hard fist punch him in the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. The sharp pain brought tears to his eyes as he tried to breath without flinching, but failed miserably. The next thing he knew, he was on his feet, another fist connecting to his left cheek, just under his eye. He couldn't stop the yelp from leaving his lips. Just as he felt himself falling backwards, his father grabbed him by the shirt again, yanking him back up. The fist then hit his left jaw, this time sending him back to stumble and fall on his bed.

Natsu gasped, startled when he felt a sudden pressure on his bed. Strong arms grabbed his wrists, yanking them above his head, where they were held by one strong hand. He breathed through his teeth when he felt another hand grab his hair, yanking his head back and to the side. "Do something like this again and..." Ian said, gripping his 'son's' face with the hand that moved from his hair, causing the boy's lips to purse. Natsu felt an involuntary shiver run through his body when his father brought his nose to his hairline along his temple, breathing deeply against his flesh. The fingers soon left his face and trailed down his neck, before tightly grabbing it. The boy tried to struggle, but flinched each time from the pain in his stomach. Gasps came from his throat as he desperately tried to breathe.

Natsu was scared, tears falling from his eyes. The hand gripping his throat let go to rest against his stomach, worming its fingers beneath the hem of the shirt. The fingers rose and falling rapidly to the motion of the boy gasping for precious air. Natsu cried out when the fingers dug into his bruising stomach, making him want to curl into a fetal position, but he couldn't. Instead, a yelp escaped his trembling lips. Just then, a knock sounded on the door, followed by Emma's voice.

"Dinner's ready." She said before her footsteps faded down the hall. To his relief, his father got off the bed, but not before growling into his ear. "Not you. You don't deserve a meal after what you did today."

When the man left the room, Natsu struggled to get to his feet, his stomach causing more pain. Stumbling to the door, he quickly locked it before making his way back to his bed. Carefully getting back on the mattress, he grabbed his stuffed dragon, Igneel, hugging it close to him. "I'm s-scared, Igneel. My f-father keeps h-hurting me, and m-my mother d-doesn't even c-care. P-Please send the real I-Igneel to t-take me a-away. I...I d-don't want to be h-here anym-more..." He whispered as he began to sob, trying to keep them silent so his father wouldn't hear. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep remembering the brief moment he saw his uncle again. How things had changed since the last time they saw each other.

o0o

You like?

 **Note: The scene of Igneel and the woman at the bar will be explained in a later chapter. By the way, it's not Grandine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 3**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: I don't always write Fairy Tail fan fiction, but when I do...I am the most interesting woman in the world! JK :P

Rated: T

o0o

It had been two weeks since Igneel met Natsu. He was currently on his way to the school to pick up his daughter and Natsu. He'd been dropping the boy off at home after school every day, giving the boy a nice break from reality. He was happy that the pinkette started to be more comfortable around him and Wendy. He wasn't so closed off anymore, and actually smiled more. Though the smile was small, it was progress.

Wendy and Natsu had become the best of friends, always hanging out at school, just the two of them. They didn't really have anyone else to talk to. The other kids generally ignored them, because they kept to themselves. Those that didn't ignore them, tormented them.

Igneel couldn't help but feel an attachment towards the pinkette. Being around him every day, made him feel like he had a son as well. The thought made him smile. He always wanted a son. And Wendy would be happy to have a brother, so she wouldn't feel alone all the time. When he pulled up to meet them, he felt his stomach drop at the sight of Wendy sitting quietly on the bench, her smile gone. It was replaced with a sad look as she faced the teen. Natsu sat with his head low, a hoodie covering his upper body and head.

Parking the car, Igneel shut it off before stepping out. He quietly walked to them until he sat down on the other side of Natsu. "Are you alright?" He asked the boy, but the pinkette didn't answer. Instead, he remained quiet, shifting uncomfortably. Not wanting to make things any more awkward for the kid, Igneel thought of an idea.

"Would you like to come home with us? It won't be long. I'll take you home afterwards." He said softly, seeing the boy tense suddenly. Before the man could say anything more, he was interrupted by an excited Wendy. "Yes! Please come over! I can show you all the cool things we have!" She said happily, bouncing in her seat while looking at his hooded face. Igneel watched as Natsu's body seemed to shake slightly, like he was afraid. But it soon stopped when he sighed, lowering his head and nodded slowly.

When they moved towards the car, Igneel noticed Natsu walking slower than usual. His hands were in the sweatshirt pockets, but the crinkles in the sweater suggested he was holding his stomach. He remained silent about this, at least while Wendy was around. The drive home was silent, but Igneel saw the boy flinch when the car hit bumps or holes in the road. When they arrived home, Igneel asked Wendy to help her mother with dinner, while he took Natsu to a more secluded area of the house where he could ask the boy about the situation more privately.

Igneel carefully pulled the hood from Natsu's face, revealing the downcast eyes and dark bruises on the left side of his face and along his jaw. Natsu shifted uncomfortably, but flinched when Igneel gasped sharply. When the boy's eyes met his, Igneel looked into the olive orbs, seeing the hurt and fear within them.

"How did this happen?" Igneel asked softly, trying to keep his voice calm. Natsu just looked at the floor, finding it fascinating all of a sudden. "I got in a fight at school." Was all he mumbled, not daring to look at the man. Igneel, however, remained silent, not buying the boy's excuse. From what he heard Wendy say, Natsu wasn't very social at school, and kept away from others. Also, the dark shade of the bruises suggested it was from someone with more power than a typical high school student possessed. It had to be someone else, someone closer to home. Based on what he saw the night of the parent teacher conference and the way Natsu didn't like to go home after school, that someone else was most likely the boy's father.

Walking to the bathroom, just across from the bedroom they were in, Igneel grabbed a liquid and clean cloth for the bruises. Kneeling down in front of the boy, he gently dabbed at the marks, doing his best not to cause Natsu too much pain. Natsu began to relax as the pain of his bruises started to fade. But his moment of respit disappeared the moment Igneel told him to lay down. Tensing his body, he shook his head, trying to make it seem like his stomach wasn't so bad. But in reality, it hurt like hell.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to numb it for you." The man said softly, attempting to ease the boy into a sense of security. "It's okay. I'm only going to look, and then I'll be done." He continued, gently pressing against Natsu's shoulders as he slowly moved the boy to rest on his back. To say the pinkette was uncomfortable would be an understatement, but the pain he felt overruled everything else. He just wanted the pain to go away.

Grabbing the hem of the shirt, Igneel slowly pulled it up the boy's stomach. His eyes narrowed when he saw Natsu's hips sticking out from beneath his skin. Lifting the shirt further, he gasped at the dark bruise along his stomach, just above the naval. He gently dabbed the cloth around it, eyes narrowed and teeth grit as the boy whimpered at the contact. When he finished, he lifted the shirt a little more to see if his suspision was correct. He growled to himself, causing the boy to fllinch on the bed. He could practically count each of Natsu's ribs.

Igneel felt Natsu shiver beneath his touch when he ran his fingers down a few ribs, feeling the bones just beneath the skin. Realizing he was probably making the boy uncomfortable, he took his hand away, pulling the shirt back down. Sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, Igneel rested his elbows agaisnt his knees, putting his face in his hands as he sighed deeply.

"Your father did this to you, didn't he!" He said more than asked. Head down, he didn't see the boy silently nod before sitting up. Just then, Natsu's phone rang, causing him to jump and look at said phone. Looking up, Igneel saw the boy tense before pressing a shaky finger to the phone. Silently, he watched as Natsu listened to the other end, a look of fear crossing the pinkette's features.

"...I had to stay after school again. I'll get a ride home..." Natsu said quietly, his body shaking. When he ended the call, he noticed Igneel staring at him with a blank expression, making him look at the mattress.

"Why did you lie?" Igneel asked, watching the boy's expression turn solemn. "...They get mad when I'm somewhere besides school or home." Natsu whispered, watching Igneel's expression turn dark. "In this situation, I can report this as a case of child abuse-" Igneel stopped when Natsu's eyes widened. The boy backed up on the bed, bringing his knees to his chest, flinching only slightly at the mostly numbed pain. He shook his head furiously, tears coming to his eyes as he squeezed them shut. "D-Don't...please...he'll...he'll-"

"Calm down, Natsu." Igneel cut him off, placing his hands on Natsu's shoulders gently. Looking at the boy, now looking at him again, he released a heavy sigh. "Alright. I won't report it. But if I catch him doing anything else to you, I'll make sure he is punished." He said darkly, narrowing his eyes, causing Natsu to avert his own with a small nod. Igneel was about to say something else, until they heard footsteps in the hall. Quickly pulling the hood over Natsu's head, Igneel stood up to face Grandine, who knocked on the threshold.

"Dinner's ready." She said sweetly, her eyes moving to Natsu. "It's nice to meet you, Natsu. I've heard all about you from Wendy and Igneel. They can't stop talking about you." She continued, watching as the boy tensed his shoulders slightly, but otherwise remained silent as he sat on the bed. Looking to Igneel, she gave a confused expression, watching as her husband shook his head slowly.

"He's had a bad day at school." The man said, walking to the door, pecking his wife on the lips. Grandine nodded silently, glancing at the boy once more. "You're welcome to join us for dinner." She said softly, placing a hand on Igneel's arm. Both adults watched as the boy's head shot up, his eyes wide beneath the hood. "Come join us, kid. We won't let you starve at our house." Igneel added, slight anger in his voice, causing Natsu to lower his head slightly, before scooting himself off the bed. He quietly made his way over to them, walking towards the kitchen with them. Igneel placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, guiding him to the specified area.

When they reached the kitchen, Igneel noticed Wendy running towards Natsu, her arms outstretched and a wide grin on her face. He quickly scooped the girl up before she could make contact, which would hurt the boy. "Where's my hug, you little rascal?" He laughed, holding the struggling and giggling girl in his arms. "Daddy! Put me down!" Wendy squealed as she was brought to her spot at the table.

"My hug, daughter dearest." Igneel demanded playfully, causing Wendy to roll her eyes. Shifting her weight, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "There! Happy now?" She grumbled, a small smile on her face. Both looked over when they heard laughter. Grandine was leaning against the table, holding her stomach as she tried to contain her cackle. Natsu stood near her, a smile on his face.

Putting his daughter down, the man pulled out a chair, motioning for Natsu to take a seat beside Wendy, before sitting in his own spot beside his wife. Igneel and Grandine quickly held hands as they said Grace, before digging into the delicious food. Natsu just stared at the variety placed before him, not sure what to do. "Go on, Natsu. Take whatever you like." Igneel and Grandine said at the same time, causing them to chuckle a little. They watched as the boy reached for the mashed potatoes, putting a small spoonful on his plate. Taking a bite of the potatoes on his fork, his eyes widened at the amazing flavor.

The rest of the meal was spent in Natsu trying a bit of everything, his smile growing wider at the all the wonderful tastes. Igneel's smile grew as well, glad that the boy was happy, and would have a full stomach when he goes home.

o0o

When it was time to bring Natsu home, Igneel noticed Natsu's hesitation and finding things to keep him in the house on purpose. He could tell the boy didn't want to leave, coming up with an idea, a smile came to the man's lips as he walked up to Natsu. Placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, Igneel looked into wide olive orbs when Natsu turned to face him, noticing the flinch the boy made at the sudden contact.

"Feel free to stop by again. We'd love to have you here." Igneel said softly, grinning when the boy's face lit up. "Y-You mean it?" Natsu asked quietly, almost afraid that the offer would be taken back. "I mean it, Natsu. You can come here anytime you want. Regardless of what day or time it is, you are welcome here." The man said again, squeezing Natsu's shoulder in a comforting manner. He watched at the boy's eyes began to water as tears formed. Moving to hug the boy, he noticed Natsu back up, a scared look in the boy's eyes. Instead, Igneel moved his hand to Natsu's hair, ruffling the pink locks, ignoring the boy closing his eyes when the hand drew near his face.

A few minutes later, Natsu said his goodbyes to Grandine and Wendy, waving at them slightly with a slightly bigger smile on his face. Once in the car, Igneel drove to the boy's house in relative silence. When they neared the house, Igneel parked the car a few houses down from Natsu's residence, letting the boy take his time in exiting the car. Looking at the man, Natsu had a hopeful look in his eyes. "Can...Can I come over...again...tomorrow?" He watched as Igneel nodded his head, a grin on his face. "Counting on it!" The man replied, watching the boy's eyes widen a bright smile came to his face, melting Igneel's heart. Extending his arm, he patted Natsu on the shoulder as the boy got out of the car, the boy's body was rigid as he made his way towards his house.

 **o0o  
**

 **Next chapter:** Gildarts finally tells Igneel the truth. What will Igneel do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 4**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is like Frosted Flakes...It's GREAT! But sadly I don't either one.

Rated: T

o0o

Here's the update! I had previously written the chapter, but I took into consideration your reviews. So I changed it a bit. Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

o0o

 **One Week Later**

Grandine was in the process of making dinner when a knock sounded on the door. Wiping her hands on her apron, she made her way to the door, opening it slowly. Her eyes widened at the sight of of her husband's best friend. "Come in, Gildarts. Igneel should be home in about fifteen minutes with Wendy and Natsu. How have you been?" She spoke as she walked back to the kitchen. She failed to notice the man's eyes widen considerably. "Natsu?" He asked, his brain trying to process the situation.

"Wendy's friend. He's been coming over some days to have dinner with us. He's such a nice boy. Hasn't Igneel told you about him?" The woman asked, turning to face him. Gildarts shook his head, lowering it to look at the floor, a smile breaking out on his lips. He was glad his best friend and Natsu made contact. If this was the same Natsu he was thinking about.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Grandine asked, continuing to work on the food. "N-No. I need to get back to work. I just stopped by to say hi, and was hoping Igneel was here by now, so I could challenge him to another epic arm wrestle." Gildarts lied with a laugh, trying to come up with an excuse to leave. While Grandine wasn't looking, he pulled the letter, he'd been working on for the past two weeks, from his coat pocket, placing it under a pile of unopened mail. He couldn't bear to see his best friend's face when he read it. He felt like a shameful friend, his heart breaking all over again.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked, turning to face him, a pout on her lips, causing the man to jump up from the pile of mail. "I-I'm sure. Well, I gotta go now. See you later." He left before Grandine could say anything else, leaving her confused over his skittish behavior.

Fifteen minutes later, just as she finished dinner, Grandine heard car doors shut, followed by excited voices. With a smile she walked to the living room, as the door opened, revealing the laughing forms of Igneel, Wendy, and Natsu. Ever since the boy had been spending more time with their family, he's been feeling more at ease around them. Though, he was still quiet most of the time. During this last week, Igneel would continue to administer the medicine to Natsu's bruises, allowing them to begin their fading process. They were only slightly visible now, looking like they almost never happened. The pain was pretty much gone too.

"Welcome back. Dinner's ready." The woman stated, watching everyone's eyes light up. Wendy and Natsu immediately started setting the table. Walking up to her husband, Grandine kissed him on the lips. "Good to have you back, sweetie."

"Good to be back. Work sucked today." Igneel grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. As if the word 'work' struck her like a sack of potatoes, the bluenette remembered the earlier event. "Gildarts stopped by about fifteen minutes ago. He seemed off today, like something was bothering him." She said softly, trying to figure the man out. Igneel just waved it off. "He's probably freaking out over another girlfriend or something." He said, walking to the kitchen, his mouth watering at the wonderful smells.

When dinner was over, Natsu went to the spare bedroom to lay down. He'd been having a bad headache all day and just wanted to rest before he headed home. He'd been telling his parents that he was helping some classmates with a project at school, and that was why he came home late most days. He was glad they didn't question him further, mostly because they didn't seem to care.

As Grandine and Wendy finished the dishes, Igneel put the pile of mail on the table, going through the bills and such. There were a lot of letters, making his frustration grow considerably. By the time he finished the last bill, Grandine and Wendy had already gone to bed, having previously given him their good night kisses.

Looking at the time, his eyes widened, realizing that it was late. He didn't want to get Natsu in trouble for getting home any later. About to get up, he noticed that there was one more letter on the table. He'd look at this last one, and then take Natsu home.

Picking it up, Igneel looked at it, his brow furrowed in confusion. The letter consisted of his name, but had no other words on the envelope. Opening it carefully, he noticed several folded papers inside. Taking them out carefully, he looked down when a small photo fell from the bunch of papers. Picking it up, he looked at the photo curiously. He remember the adorable boy he met only on a few occasions. It was always when Gildarts was babysitting, and he was always kicked out before the mom came back.

A smile came to Igneel's lips. The wide eyes and large grin of the boy brought warmth to his soul. Yet, there was something tugging at the back of his mind. Why was the photo given to him now? Why did the boy look so familiar. He couldn't shake the feeling that he looked a lot like Wendy's friend, Natsu. Was it the same child? It couldn't be a coincidence.

Shaking the papers some more, he saw a few more photos fall out. One was of him and the same pink haired boy sleeping on the couch together. The boy was on his lap, both of their mouth's open and drool sliding down their chins. Igneel chuckled at how at how similar they slept. Sometimes he still slept that way, earning a groan and a smack from Grandine when he snored too loudly.

Another photo was of the same child holding a drawing of a dragon. His big grin making Igneel's heart swell.

Finally opening the papers, Igneel recognized Gildarts's handwriting immediately. It wasn't often that the man was patient enough to sit down and write, so this letter must have been important, considering the amount of papers. Making himself comfortable, he began to read the letter, reading every word as if it were a precious and ancient artifact.

 _Igneel,_

 _I know this might seem odd for giving you this letter rather than coming to you in person, but I fear the end result would not be as effective, considering the gravity of the situation. But please_ _believe me when I tell you that this is of the utmost importance. I should have told you long ago, but I was a coward and couldn't risk breaking your heart further. I kept something precious from_ _you, and I feel ashamed for not coming out about it sooner. But it's time you knew. Time you realize what was taken from you._

Igneel furrowed his brow, confused about what Gildarts meant by that. Shaking his head, he continued to read the letter.

 _Remember the night Emma left, leaving you that note? Before she left town, she came to my apartment in tears. She told me that she had something important to tell you, but when she came_ _to the bar, you had another woman all over you. I told her you weren't the kind of person to cheat on her, and I desperately hoped that I was right. That it was all a misunderstanding. But she left_ _after she saw that. It broke her heart, Igneel._

 _I was shocked to hear the news that she was pregnant with your child, but it was quickly replaced with excitement. I was so happy to hear that you were going to be a father. However, Emma_ _did not see it that way. Because she believed that you couldn't take responsibility with your relationship, she feared you wouldn't take any responsibility being a father. When I tried to convince her_ _otherwise, she got angry and refused to believe it. She begged me not to tell you. She begged me, Igneel. You know how hard it was to get her to beg for stuff_ _when we joked around. I knew then that she was serious. She didn't want you to be in her life, or your child's life, at all._

 _After she left, it had been 4 years before I saw her again. And to my surprise, she introduced me to her son. Your son. I was amazed that he looked a lot like you, but with her eyes. He was_ _so adorable, I won't deny that some times I wished he was my child. I was also surprised to see Emma so happy. She looked almost young again, with that beautiful smile and light in her eyes_ _that she had when she was with you._

 _As time passed, she came over more often bringing the boy with her. I was so happy that I could be a part of his life, but I also felt ashamed that I was taking your place. You had no idea that_ _your son was in town, visiting me often. That Emma was happy again. But the moment I mentioned you, her demeanor changed immediately to that of sadness and hatred. I was always reminding_ _her that she needed to tell you, but the results were always the same. She would always leave the apartment angry. Over the years, she told her son that he had no father. But I think she wanted_ _to find a father for him, and a new man for her. Every time I babysat, it was because Emma was going on dates. The most frequent man she dated was a man named Ian. Also, as time went on,_ _Natsu told me that he didn't like the man, and that he acted different at home than in public. I should have seen the signs. Natsu was beginning to shut himself into his own world. He wasn't talking as much as before, or smiling often anymore. I'm such a fool for not noticing it earlier and doing something about it before it got worse.  
_

 _The night before the wedding, Emma came to get Natsu. But when I confronted her about marrying Ian without even letting Natsu have his input, she lost it. Bursting into the apartment, she_ _grabbed her son by the wrist, dragging him from Cana's arms. I knew then that she had changed. I feared for Natsu's safety the moment I saw her tightly gripping his arm, the tears in_ _his eyes. I called her out. Cana begged for him to stay the night. And without even looking back at her son, Emma left the apartment saying she'd be back tomorrow after the wedding. It took all_ _night to calm him down after she left. And when she came back, she said that they were moving immediately. Talk about traumatizing a six year old._

 _Saying our last goodbyes, I did not want him to leave with her and her new husband. They would have been fine on their own. Natsu needed people that would love and cherish him. I no longer_ _felt that Emma was the beautiful woman she used to be when she dragged him out the door. Chasing after them, the last sight I saw of our little Natsu was his sobbing face and_ _little hands pounding on the widow as they drove away._

 _That was the last time I saw him or Emma, until a few weeks ago. I can't believe how much things have changed, and I regret not telling you sooner. We could have done something to prevent_ _Emma from marrying Ian. However, I do not regret inviting you over when I babysat Natsu. You can now say that you did indeed have a part in your son's life, though neither of you realized it._

 _Enclosed with this letter, I gave you copies of my precious memories with you and Natsu together. I didn't give you all of them, because I feared I would not be able to seal the envelope. I will give_ _you my other copies after you read this letter and have accepted my apology. I understand if you do not wish to forgive me. It would be hard for me to do that in this situation. I had a similar_ _experience, with Cana, as you already know. But my old girlfriend had died, not allowing me to talk with her. But you have the chance, Igneel._ _Talk to Emma. Get closer to Natsu. Tell him that his real father is a lot closer then he realizes.  
_

 _Please forgive me, Igneel, for not telling you about this sooner. Seeing your son again, after ten years, I realized that I could no longer hide this from you. You need to know, and I pray that you_ _will become a bigger part of Natsu's life. Your son's life._

 _Gildarts_

Igneel could hardly finish the letter through his tears. He felt as if his heart might explode from the heartache and wonderful news. Crumpling the papers slightly in his shaking hands, he put the papers down on the table, rubbing his hands over them to smooth out the crinkles. Picking up the picture of him holding Natsu, Igneel traced a finger delicately over the boy's face. He couldn't help the sob-laugh that escaped his lips. He remembered the feeling of the boy cuddling against him. The way the boy looked at him, before going back to sleep when he introduced himself.

He hadn't held the boy, Natsu, his son, for a long time. Suddenly craving physical contact with the boy he just found out was his son, Igneel jumped to his feet, remembering the boy was asleep upstairs. Desperately trying to keep his body from running and making a lot of noise, he forced himself to walk to the spare bedroom. It felt like ages before he finally reached the room. Opening the door softly, Igneel peeked inside, relieved to see the boy sound asleep. It would be really awkward for Igneel to try to explain why he was in his room in the middle of the night.

Making his way to the bed, Igneel quietly knelt down, watching Natsu's calm face as he slept. His heart pounded as if he ran a marathon, he feared it would break through his ribcage. Hands clenching and un-clenching on his knees, Igneel leaned further towards the bed, trying to steady his breathing. Raising a shaky hand, he reached for the boy's right cheek. Centimeters before touching Natsu's skin, Igneel hesitated, fearing that his gentle touch might shatter him. That, or his fingers might pass right through his son, proving that this moment was a just a figment of his imagination.

Holding his breath, he closed his eyes tightly as he forced his hand to move forward. The air left his lungs the moment he felt the soft skin beneath his fingertips. Sliding his hand upwards, he moved his fingers towards the boy's hairline. He couldn't resist the urge to brush them through the soft, pink hair, only stopping when the boy moved with a slight groan. When he didn't open his eyes, Igneel continued to weave his fingers into Natsu's hair, gently massaging his scalp. They then delicately trailed from the hairline down the boy's cheek again, cupping the flesh delicately running his thumb over the tanned skin. Fresh tears slid down his face, a shaky smile crossing his lips.

Moving his hand to the back of Natsu's head, Igneel stood up slowly before leaning his head down to kiss the boy's right temple. Brushing his nose along the boy's hairline, he nuzzled his son's face. The longer he made contact, the more his desire...no, need grew to hold the boy close to him. To make up for all the years lost to him, to them. But he knew that wasn't possible, not yet anyway. Natsu didn't know that Igneel was his father, and would get scared if the man suddenly tried to get closer. All Igneel could do now was to be the father-figure that the boy needed, until it was time to tell him the truth. He would be thoroughly surprised if Natsu didn't freak out when he heard the news.

For now, it was enough for him to just be near his son. At least, he hoped it was enough. He feared that his body and mind would be at war with each other. That his body would demand contact through a hug, a comforting pat on the shoulder, or other displays of fatherly affection. While his mind would tell him to keep his distance, and not get too close.

Placing one more kiss on the boy's forehead, Igneel stood up straight to leave, until his eyes caught sight of Natsu's cell phone. Excusing this one time for invasion of privacy, Igneel grabbed Natsu's phone. Unlocking the screen, he searched for the contacts until he found 'Mom'. After calling the number, he held it to his ear as the phone rang. His eyes remained on the sleeping boy before him, a tender smile on his lips as he brushed the pink hair from the boy's brow, fingers moving to trace the jawline, followed by a 'boop' to the tip of Natsu's nose.

"Natsu! How many times have I told you not to call me when I work late! What is wrong with you?!" An angry woman's voice sounded on the other end. Igneel stopped running his fingers through Natsu's hair, a deep frown forming as he listened to the voice. Both ends remained silent, until Igneel un-clenched his jaw. His eyes hardened as he contemplated what to say.

"Hello, Emma!" He said sternly, deciding to just surprise the hell out of his old girlfriend. The other end of the line remained silent, save a quiet gasp. "...I-Igneel?..." Emma finally said after a long pause, her voice strained, almost as if she were about cry. Igneel ignored her and went straight to the point.

"Emma, why didn't you tell me you...we...have a son?" The red haired man snapped quietly as to not wake the sleeping boy. He waited patiently for her response, the sound of tears on the other end penetrated his ears. He heard her mumble Gildarts's name, followed by how she shouldn't have trusted him. Gritting his teeth, the man growled through the phone.

"He didn't tell me until now. He kept your little secret all these years. Now answer my question." There was another long pause before the woman finally spoke.

"...I...I was afraid..." Feeling his anger grow, Igneel stood up quietly before closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall down the hall before speaking again.

"So you up and disappear, not even bothering to tell me you were pregnant? Now I find out 17 years later?" Igneel growled, clenching his fist.

"Igneel, stay away from my son! He doesn't-"

"Stay away?! I just found out I have a son, and you want me to stay away? No! He needs his father!"

"He already has a father!"

"That man is not a father to him! I've seen the way he treats Natsu. The way he treats MY son! And you let him get away with it! How dare you tell me to stay away when he needs me more than ever!"

"What are you talking about? Ian is a good father. He takes care of us. That's more than you ever did for me!"

"I was young and stupid! I've changed since then! And I see that you have too! When did you become so cold?"

"Ever since I saw you at the bar with that woman! It didn't help that Natsu grew up to look just like you! That I would forever be reminded of the man I loved, but could not have!"

"So you took your anger out on our son?! And nothing happened between me and that woman!"

"..." Emma's end of line silenced, allowing Igneel to continue.

"You should have come to me and vented your anger, not hurt our son. He's afraid of people, especially you and Ian. He hardly speaks. He's way too thin! How have you not noticed!? Or do you just not care?!" Igneel spat at the phone.

"How dare you accuse me of not caring! I'm a good mother!"

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

"Screw you, Igneel! I want my son back!"

"Nope! I'm keeping him for the next three days! He's my son too!"

"And what are you going to tell him? That you're his father? He grew up hearing that his father died in a burning house."

"..."

"Igneel! Don't you even think about-" Emma's voice was cut off when Igneel ended the call. He slid down the wall as he started to cry again, his hand covering his face, while the other rested on the floor with the phone.

He looked up at the sound of the floor creaking. Grandine stood a few feet away in her nightgown. The man tried to smile at his wife, but the fight he'd had with his old girlfriend still plagued his mind. Instead, he shook his head and continued to cry, bringing his knees to his chest. His wife quietly moved to sit beside him. They ignored the phone vibrating as Emma called back.

Grandine just sat there, brushing her fingers through her husband's hair. She waited patiently for Igneel to control his sobs, humming soothingly. She had heard the end of the conversation, mostly Igneel's deep growls.

"...I...I have a son! I have a son, Grandine!" Igneel replied softly, a smile growing on his lips as he looked at his wife's face.

"You mean, Natsu?" The bluenette chuckled as her husband looked at her with wide eyes. "What? I'm not stupid, but I didn't want to say anything. I was afraid  
that things might get awkward if I did."

"I spoke with his mother." Grandine just nodded. "I know. I heard part of your argument." She continued to brush the hair from his face. "So what's the plan now? With Natsu, I mean?"

"I told Emma I'm keeping him here for three days. She wasn't too happy." Igneel said, looking at the phone when it stopped ringing.

"She's had him for 17 years. I'm sure she could part with him for three days." Grandine whispered softly.

"Have I told you that I love you?!" Igneel chuckled, his signature grin on his face, tears slowing.

"Every day." Grandine whispered back, kissing him on the lips. The hand brushing his hair moved to rest at the nape of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Breaking the kiss, Grandine rested her head on Igneel's shoulder, closing her eyes. A smile formed on her lips when she felt her husband's head rest against hers.

About ten minutes, and three missed calls from Emma, later, Grandine moved to get up, some of her bones cracking as she stretched. "Time for bed, Igneel." She said softly, looking at him, but stopped her stretch at the hardened expression on his face. "Igneel?" She asked again, moving to rest her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to think about everything that's happened." The man replied, keeping his eyes trained on the opposite wall. Grandine was hesitant to leave, fearing he might do something stupid, but she soon gave in. Igneel could be a very stubborn man.

"Alright, dear. Take your time." She kissed his forehead before heading for bed. Igneel waited until the door closed before he made his move. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed his jacket from the table, but before he left, the photo of him and little Natsu on the couch caught his attention. Gripping the coat in his clenched hands, the man's frown turned into a scowl. He could feel the pent up anger rising in his chest, collecting there until it exploded.

Walking towards the front door, Igneel grabbed his keys and left the house. Starting the car, he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. Ignoring his wife peeking out the bedroom window, he backed the car out of the driveway and drove towards Natsu's house. Emma was at work late tonight, so Ian would be at home by himself. If he was there.

Parking the car further back than the usual spot, Igneel got out of the car and walked towards the house, turning his head to make sure no one was watching in the darkness. Nearing the house, he noticed someone getting out of a car in the driveway. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was a man with a large case of beer in his hand. Lifting his lips in a snarl, Igneel clenched his fists, quickening his pace until he reached the man.

"Ian!" Igneel growled darkly, causing the man to stumble around to face him. "Who the hell are y-" Ian grumbled drunkenly before he was cut off by Igneel's fist, sending him backwards as he dropped the case of alcohol. Igneel scrunched his nose at the strong scent of alcohol wafting off the man.

"Why you son of a-" Ian growled, righting himself as best he could with his equilibrium off, before thrusting a fist at Igneel. Igneel dodged the blow, and kicked the man to the ground, where he proceeded to punch the ever living crap out of Ian's face. "Touch my son again and I'll make you wish you were dead!" Igneel seethed with each punch, drawing blood as he broke Ian's nose and lips, not letting the man have anytime to retaliate. Despite how angry he was, he could never kill anyone, but that didn't stop him from venting his anger. Once the man was thoroughly unconscious, Igneel stood up and straightened his jacket before he returned to his car. Releasing a shaky breath, Igneel felt his adrenaline begin to slow down as he drove home to his family, and to his new found son.

The moment he returned home, the man went straight to the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands. Throwing his bloody jacket on the floor, he decided to wash it later. Moving to the spare bedroom again, Igneel peeked in on the sleeping boy. Natsu had changed positions, now resting on his right side, his back facing Igneel. Walking quietly to the bed, the man made sure the boy was still sleeping before leaning down to brush his fingers through the pink hair again. He softly kissed the side of Natsu's head, just above the hairline, before moving his lips to the boy's ear.

"Soon my son. Soon everything will be wonderful. I'll find a way to get you away from that man." Igneel whispered, fighting the desire to draw the boy close to him in an embrace. Feeling his eyes burn as everything came back to him at once, Igneel got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Leaning against the wall, he slid down to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest once again and buried his face into his hands which rested on his knees. He cried at the joy of having a son, and for the situation Natsu had been thrust into most of his life.

o0o

Ooooooh! It's getting good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 5**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not, and will never be mine...except for the crap that I come up with.

Rated: T

o0o

Enjoy, my little sweater monkeys!

o0o

Igneel woke up to sunshine in the hall, and a face looking at him. He saw olive eyes looking back at him with a mess of pink hair. With a start, he smacked his head against the wall in surprise. He yelped from the pain, but stopped the instant he saw Natsu recoil. A pained expression on the boy's face.

"...m' sorry..." The boy mumbled, casting his eyes down to the floor. Sitting up straight, Igneel looked at his son. "Don't be. It was an accident." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He watched as Natsu released a sigh, before his ears picked up the sound of dishes clanking. The scent of pancakes, bacon, and eggs filling his nose.

"Come here!" Igneel grunted, extending his arms. He enveloped Natsu in a hug, bringing his boy close to him, earning a squeak from Natsu. He frowned as the boy tensed in his arms, struggling to break free.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is alright." Igneel whispered to his son, smiling when the boy calmed down a little. "You just looked like you needed a hug." Igneel said, brushing his fingers through the pink locks at the back of the boy's head. He felt Natsu melt slowly against his chest, before resting his cheek on the soft, pink hair.

Igneel felt whole. Like a void in his heart that he didn't even know was missing had been filled. He loved the feeling of his son in his arms. With Wendy it was different. She was his daughter, and he loved her very much. Yet, he met her after he'd been dating Grandine. She was not his biological daughter, but he still treated her like she was. With Natsu, however, it was his own flesh and blood. The boy was a part of him, and he wouldn't let his son go without a fight.

"Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!" Grandine shouted from the kitchen, startling both Natsu and Igneel. De-tangling themselves from the embrace, Igneel helped Natsu to his feet. "Come on, kid. Let's get breakfast." They walked down the hallway together, though Igneel could see the confusion on Natsu's face. "You're Mom said you can stay here for a few days. I know Wendy is super excited." 'And so am I', Igneel thought as he patted his son's shoulder, watching as Natsu nodded his head silently.

Making it to the kitchen, the pinkette's eyes widened at the sight of the table covered in food, the smells making his mouth water. An instant later, he felt himself lifted off the ground, the room spinning as Igneel swung around. The man's arms were beneath his knees and around his back. Natsu tensed in the hold, gripping his hands on the strong shoulders. Stopping, Igneel looked at the boy's fearful expression, his heart pounding fast against the man's chest. "Don't worry. I won't drop you." He whispered to the pinkette, tightening his hold on the boy, watching as said boy released a quiet sigh of relief. The man smiled as he walked to the sink, allowing Natsu to wash his hands, still refusing to put the boy down, much to the pinkette's dismay.

Walking to a chair, Igneel gently lowered his son onto the seat. Reaching his hand out to tussle the boy's hair, he frowned as Natsu flinched. His eyes closing tightly as he curled his body inwards slightly. Lowering his hand gently, he rested it on the pink hair. Natsu opened his eyes at the contact, looking up at the man with curious eyes. Igneel just smiled, messing the pink hair up a little before making his way to his own seat, after washing his own hands.

"All right, boys. Dig in. Wendy's in the shower, so she'll be joining us a little later." Nodding their heads, both boys dished up their plates with hungry eyes. Watching as they ate, Grandine smiled brightly. "What?" Igneel asked with a mouthful of food, Natsu looking up curiously, his own mouth full of food too. Chuckling quietly, the bluenette folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

"It feels like you're becoming a part of our family, Natsu." She smiled sweetly as the boy blushed, looking at the two of them before lowering his eyes. Glancing at his son, Igneel felt his heart swell with joy at the thought of the boy becoming a permanent part of their family. After that, breakfast continued in silence until Wendy joined them. She was happy to see Natsu at the table with her mom and dad. She was also happy that they had the day off of school, due to a holiday.

"Good morning, Natsu! Did you spend the night?" The young bluenette asked, taking her seat and dishing up her plate. "Natsu will be spending the next few days with us, dear." Her mother said softly, smiling sweetly at Natsu once again, before continuing to eat her breakfast. Igneel, however, did not miss the confused look on the boy's face about how the whole thing was decided. His mother wouldn't have agreed to something so quickly, especially not his father. But, rather than questioning it more, Natsu decided to just go with it. He'd figure it out later.

"Yay! This is so exciting! We're going to have so much fun!" Wendy happily said, before digging into her food. Her parents chuckled at her reaction, while Natsu smiled softly, looking down at his plate.

o0o

Later that day, Wendy was outside with Natsu, playing target practice with some bb guns. Inside the house, Igneel paced the kitchen, while Grandine sat at the table.

"That big idiot! How could he not tell me until now! How can I ever trust him again! This is just so...urgh!"

"Calm down, dear. You know as well as I that he couldn't. Think about how hard it's been for him not to tell you. It's taken a lot of courage for him to do this." Grandine said, attempting to calm her husband's anger and frustration.

"I know, Grandine! But 17 years?!" Igneel whined, plopping down on a chair, letting his head fall on the table. "Based the letter, and what you tell me about his mother, it doesn't sound like Emma will let Gildarts anywhere near Natsu now. He's risked a lot to tell you the truth. The truth that Emma should have told you, long ago." Grandine brushed her fingers through Igneel's hair, soothing him as she spoke. "Just call him, and make up already. He's your best friend, besides me of course." Grandine chuckled at the last part.

With a heavy sigh, Igneel stood up from his chair, grabbing his phone from his pocket. "You're right, dear. I'm not going to let this ruin our friendship." He said, exiting the front door. With a smile, Grandine went about preparing lunch, but also keeping an eye on the kids. She didn't want them to shoot their eyes out.

o0o

Gildarts sat on his couch, his knees moving up and down nervously. He checked his phone every 5 seconds, to see if he got a text or a missed call. It had been a day since he gave Igneel the letter, and the waiting was torture to his anxious soul.

"Calm down, Dad! It's not like Uncle Igneel is going to hate you forever. Maybe just a few years." Cana grumbled from the table. A bottle of alcohol in her hands. "That's not making me feel better, Cana." The Brunette was about to speak again, but her father's phone beat her to it. Jumping to his feet, Gildart's blood turned ice cold when he saw the call was from Igneel. Answering it, he shakily put the phone to his ear.

"We need to talk. Meet me at the park in 10 minutes." Was all Igneel said, before he ended the call. Gildarts was sweating bullets now. Turning to face his daughter, Cana looked expectantly for an answer. "Well?" She said, taking another swig from her bottle.

"He wants to talk...at the park." The man whined, drooping his head. "Now this I gotta see! Come on, Dad!" Cana laughed as she grabbed the car keys, her father slowly followed her out the door. "Best get this over with..." He mumbled, getting in the car.

When they made it to the park, they walked until they found Igneel sitting on a bench. The man was staring blankly ahead, deep in thought. "Yo! Uncle Ig!" Cana shouted, running towards him. Breaking from his reverie, Igneel waved at his niece with a smile. When his eyes landed on Gildarts, his expression deadpanned, causing his best friend to shrink under the glare.

Igneel stood up and walked towards Gildarts, the angry look still on his face. Cana took out her phone, recording the encounter. Gildarts stumbled backwards, sputtering his words as he tried to speak. He flinched when his best friend raised his fist, followed by said fist punching him in the face. He was sent to the ground with an 'oomf', followed by Igneel's sharp voice.

"How could you do this to me! I trusted you! We're best friends, and you hid something so precious from me!" Igneel roared, drawing the attention of some people. Meanwhile, Cana just snorted at her father's eminent demise.

"I-I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you! Please believe me! I wanted to, but Emma made me promise not to say anything."

"How could you keep your promise to her after everything she's done?!"

"...because...I couldn't...I couldn't risk breaking your heart any more." Gildarts looked up at Igneel with pleading eyes. The man just stared at him, his icy gaze freezing Gildarts to the ground. He looked down, fearing his best friend would never forgive him for this. Feeling his heart start to break, he was shocked to see a hand enter his vision.

"I won't let something like this ruin our friendship. But please, tell me when something is bothering you, or if there is something I need to know." Igneel said softly, leaving his hand out for Gildarts to take. Gildarts looked up with shock at the statement, tears in his eyes. With a smile, he grabbed Igneel's hand, allowing his best friend to pull him up. He was immediately pulled into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Gil! Thank you for watching over Natsu when I wasn't there to do it. I forgive you." Igneel whispered, tightening the embrace when he felt Gildarts relax against him with a sigh. Igneel chuckled a little, before an idea came to his mind. "Why don't you come over for a visit. Grandine and Wendy would be happy to see you again, as well as someone else."

Gildarts looked up in shock once again. "You mean..." Igneel nodded. "Natsu is staying with us for a few days. I talked to Emma like you suggested, but she wasn't too happy about it." He said, while watching Gildarts shake his head with a small laugh. "I don't suppose Em will let me anywhere near Natsu now." Gildarts mumbled.

"That's what Grandine said. But come on. What Emma doesn't know won't hurt her." Igneel chuckled, pulling Gildarts with him in a one armed hug. Both turned to see Cana laughing as she put her phone away. Gildarts drooped his head with a sigh, knowing that his daughter just recored them. Igneel snickered, catching the hint and continued to walk with Cana and Gildarts at his side.

"You know, Ig. That's what I thought when I had you come over to watch Natsu with me." Gildarts grinned as they made their way to the car.

o0o

Grandine was in the kitchen, just about finished with lunch when the door opened. "Welcome home, Ig-Hi Gildarts, Cana!" She wiped her hands off on her apron as she made her way to them. "How are you doing?" She asked, embracing them.

"We're doing good." Gildarts mumbled, scratching his chin sheepishly. "I see you two have made up. Come one in. The kids are in the back, looking at the clouds." Grandine said as she walked towards the kitchen again. Hearing her words, Gildarts and Cana straightened up, before quickly moving towards the back door. Peeking out, they noticed that Natsu and Wendy were laying on the grass, talking and pointing towards the sky. Gildarts breathed out a sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall.

Before they knew it, Igneel opened the sliding, glass door and walked up to his children. Gildarts and Cana peeked around the corner as Igneel knelt down beside Natsu. Their hearts skipped a beat when the pinkette shot up into a sitting position, before looking towards the house. Waving his hand, the man signaled for the two to come out of hiding. "Come on you two!" Igneel shouted, his other hand resting on Natsu's shoulder. By this point, Wendy was also watching the house. Both children's eyes widened at the sight of a tall man with reddish orange hair, and a tall brunette girl step outside.

Igneel watched as his son's eyes turned glossy, followed by the formation of tears. An instant later, the boy bolted to his feet as he ran towards the two. His arms opened wide as he glomped the man, almost knocking Gildarts over. "I'm so glad you're alive, Uncle Gildarts!" Natsu cried, burying his face into the man's shoulder. "Why wouldn't I be?" Gildarts cried out, wrapping the boy in an equally tight embrace. He buried his face into the soft pink hair, breathing in the cinnamon and ash-like scent.

"Mom said you died in a car crash a year after we moved." Natsu whimpered, earning a tighter embrace. "Hm. I wonder what else, she's lied about." The man whispered to himself, knowing the answer already.

Natsu looked at Cana. Her expression changed from shocked to happy, her eyes watering as she tried to hold back her tears. "It's really you!" She shouted, running forward and wrapping the boy in a tight embrace around her father's arms. "I've missed you so much!" She wailed into his shoulder. Slipping his arms from beneath Cana, Gildarts wrapped them around both children, hugging them close to his chest. "Our little boy's come home!" He whimpered, fervently kissing the top of Natsu's head.

"What are Uncle Gildarts and Cana doing here?" Wendy asked, looking at the man and woman curiously. Igneel sat down beside her, resting one arm on his lifted knee, a small laugh escaped his lips. "They came to say hi and see Natsu. They knew him when he was young, and Natsu likes to call Cana his sister." He watched as his daughter's eyes lit up, a bright smile on her face. "Does that mean I can also call Natsu my brother?" She asked, hopefully. Igneel just shook his head with a laugh. 'If only you knew, Wendy.' He thought to himself. "Sure, why not!" He said, ruffling her hair with his hand, before looking at the tearful reunion once more.

 **o0o  
**

How will the next two days go for Natsu and Igneel building their relationship?


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 6**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: I will put my wish for Fairy Tail into a song...

Rated: T

o0o

After the first day at the Dragneel and Marvel home, Natsu had come to enjoy the peace and tranquility. He relished in the loving atmosphere, not hearing any curses, shouts, and fights almost every night like he endured at his house. Currently resting on the couch, his head tilted back as he took a deep breath, his eyes closed. He cracked one eye open when he felt the cushion near him dip. Seeing Igneel sitting beside him, his head matching Natsu's as he tilted it back as well.

"Did you have fun today?" Igneel asked quietly, keeping his eyes closed as he breathed deeply. Natsu's eyes now open, looked at the man, a smile crossing his lips. He nodded with a quiet "mm". When Gildarts and Cana stopped by, the stayed for lunch and played several fun games with the family. Every chance he got, Gildarts would grab Natsu in a one armed hug and pull the boy to his chest, resting his chin on the top of the boy's head. He did it just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and that Natsu really was there with them again. He did his best to ignore the boy's flinches at times when the contact was sudden, but he just continued to hug his nephew. They all ended up having a good time far into the evening hours, only ending when Gildarts and Cana went home on the stroke of midnight.

Natsu couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. During this moment in time, he truly felt that everything was wonderful and would continue to be, but he knew that it would need to end sometime and let his cruel reality come back. But just for these few days he was with Igneel, Grandine, and Wendy, he wanted to believe that he was at home, and that they were his family.

"I'm glad." Igneel breathed out again after a long pause, before opening his eyes and looking at his son, a loving smile coming to his lips. Blinking, he watched his son fidget slightly beneath his gaze. "What?" Natsu asked, trying to bury himself in the large cushions behind him, feeling awkward under the man's intense stare. Blinking quickly, Igneel blushed in embarrassment, before looking away. "Sorry. I think I spaced out for a moment there." He lied. He had actually been taking in the sight of his son beside him, placing the moment into his memory.

"Come on, let's get to bed so we don't sleep the day away tomorrow." The man said with a chuckle, pushing himself to stand up from the couch with a groan. Extending his hand to his son, he watched as Natsu grabbed it with little hesitation, smiling to himself at the boy's comfort level around him growing. Making their way to their respective rooms, they said good night to each other with a quick fist bump and smile.

o0o

The days flew by like nothing, and before anyone knew it it was already the third day that Natsu had been at Igneel's and Grandine's house. Grandine was in the kitchen making lemonade while the others were outside. Getting ready to bring the fresh, cool glasses outside, the blunette stopped when a knock sounded at the front door. Thinking it was Gildarts stopping by again, she happily made her way over before opening it. Her eyes widened when she saw a woman with white hair.

"Can I help you?" Grandine asked, noticing the woman's green eyes had a somewhat cold look. The woman cleared her throat. "I'm here to see my son." Igneel had given her their address that morning.

"Emma?" Grandine asked, before her gaze hardened. "If you hurt that boy, I'll-"

"Relax!" Emma growled. "I just wanted to see how he's doing?" She stepped into the house when Grandine moved to the side. Emma observed the nice set up in the house, nothing like her and Ian's residence. Moving to the mantle above the fireplace, the white haired woman looked at pictures of Igneel, Grandine, and Wendy. They looked so happy. Watching Emma, Grandine saw her demeanor change from cold to sad.

A sudden shout drew their attention. Walking to the sliding glass doors, Emma kept to the shadows as she saw her son with a young, blue haired girl. Not far from them was Igneel. Natsu held a stick, playing an imaginary sword fight with Igneel, who was being a dragon. Natsu, the prince, was protecting Princess Wendy. Emma's eyes widened at the sight of the bright smile on her son's face. How his laugh rang through her ears like a sweet melody. She hadn't seen him smile, nor heard him laugh like that for a long time. Not since she married Ian those ten years ago.

Grandine watched as Emma's hands flew to her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. Deep down, she could see a mother who desperately wanted to love her son, but just didn't know how to show it anymore. They continued to watch as Igneel ran forward, scooping Natsu into his arms before spinning around in circles, both laughing like maniacs. Wendy jumped up and down, laughing with them as she clapped her hands. When Igneel put his son back onto his feet, they both swayed from the dizziness. Natsu fell face first into the grass, moaning that he was going to vomit. Igneel knelt next to him, rubbing his back soothingly, while Wendy sat by his face. Her hands patting Natsu on the head.

Emma couldn't help but release a teary laugh at their antics, a hand resting on her chest while the other stayed at her mouth. She jumped slightly when Grandine put a hand on her shoulder. Looking to the bluenette, Emma let more tears fall. "I'm a terrible mother." She whispered, casting her eyes to her son again.

Grandine shook her head, squeezing Emma's shoulder lightly. "You just need to give yourself a second chance to make things right." She smiled, before putting her head out the door. "Natsu, sweetie! Can you come and help me with something?" The bluenette called, causing the three outside to perk their heads up.

Getting off the ground with the help of Igneel and Wendy, Natsu made his way over to the house, while Igneel proceeded to give Wendy a piggy back ride around the yard. Emma tensed, backing into the shadows more at the sound of footsteps coming closer. When the pinkette did enter the house, his voice was soft and happy, putting a crack in his mother's heart. "What can I help with, Grandine?"

Grandine just smiled, before pointing behind him. Natsu turned around, and Emma swore her heart shattered when the boy's smile immediately changed into a look of fear. Grandine stepped outside to give them their space.

"Mom?" Emma couldn't mistake the word in his gasp. He took a step back as he swallowed hard when she took a step forward. Coming out of the shadows, he saw her tears, his heart racing. "W-What are you doing here?" He looked about, as if searching for the best escape route.

"N-Natsu...I-I'm sorry...I've been a t-terrible m-mother...to y-you..." Emma reached out her hand, seeing her son's eyes widen as it reached towards his face. Natsu closed his eyes, turning his head to the side as he clenched his hands, not sure what was coming. He froze when he felt fingers delicately touch his jaw, before slowly moving up his cheek and into his pink hair. His head snapped to look at her, eyes wide again.

"P-Please forgive m-me..." She whispered, her other hand touching the other side of his face. Still frozen in shock, Natsu just stared at his mother, not sure what to do. "...I-I don't d-deserve it, b-but...will you g-give me another ch-chance...to m-make it r-right...?" She looked at her son hopeful, her eyes scanning every part of his face for some change of expression. Tears were forming in his eyes, but other than that, his face remained the same. With a sad sigh, Emma began to remove her hands from his face. Her fingers sliding down his cheek and jaw, as if this were the last time she would ever be able to touch him. Her fingers were just leaving his chin when he suddenly lunged forward, his arms wrapping tightly around her neck and shoulders.

Emma gasped at the sudden impact, but immediately wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her as she buried her face the crook of his neck. One hand weaved into his pink hair, while the other stroked his back lovingly. "I-I'm sorry!" Natsu cried into her shoulder, his own shoulders shaking.

Looking up towards the ceiling, Emma tried to control her tears. "Y-You have n-nothing to be s-sorry for, m-my baby!" She cried, before kissing his temple.

"I l-love you, M-Mom!" Natsu whimpered into his mother's shoulder once again. Hearing those words, Emma felt her heart soar with joy. She squeezed him tighter to her as she ran her hands down his back. She stopped though when she felt how skinny he really was. Grabbing his sides, she felt around his waist, stomach and ribs, biting her lip. _I did this!_ She thought to herself, feeling her son tense in her arms. Instead of saying anything, she slid her arms up his back again, wrapping them around him and pulling him even closer to her chest. "I l-love you t-too, N-Natsu!"

Both Emma and Natsu jumped suddenly from their embrace at the sound of a sneeze nearby. They saw Grandine and Wendy standing there watching them with smiles on their faces. Igneel stood there with a hopeful, yet hurt expression on his face. Their previous phone call ringing through both their minds. Emma looked away, feeling ashamed for saying such terrible things.

"Emma, would you like to stay for lunch?" Grandine asked, causing Emma to panic slightly. "Please, Mom!" Natsu pleaded, grabbing his mother's hands and giving her puppy eyes. The resistance Emma had, shattered in an instant. She didn't want to intrude on the family, but she also wanted to be there for Natsu. So she nodded her head with a small smile.

"Wonderful! Wendy? Natsu? Would you help me with lunch?" Grandine said, giving Igneel and Emma some alone time to sort things out. When Emma and Igneel were alone, the white haired woman suddenly found the floor very interesting. "...I-Igneel?...I'm...s-sorry for how I...acted on the phone..." She finally whispered, but Igneel heard her.

"What you said hurt a lot." The red haired man said flatly, watching as her expression became more gloomy. "But I'll forgive you, if you're willing to start over with Natsu. He needs his mother... and me." Emma silently nodded at his words, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"We can figure something out. But I can't let Ian know. He's a very possessive man." She said, watching Igneel's expression darken. "I-If he finds out that you're Natsu's father, and that you've been seeing him...I'm a-afraid of what he might do to you, me, or Natsu."

"I won't let anything happen you either of you!" Igneel growled quietly, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders. He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, before heading towards the kitchen, beckoning for her to follow.

o0o

When it was time for them to go, Emma shook Igneel's and Grandine's hands. She gently patted Wendy on the head. As she moved towards the door, she heard a grunt behind her. Turning around, she saw her son hugging her ex-boyfriend. Looking up, she shared a glance with Igneel, her sad smile matching his. How were they going to tell their son that his real father is right here in his arms.

Natsu hugged Igneel, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's waist. "Thank you, for everything." He whispered, burying his face into the strong chest. Igneel wrapped his arms around his son, feeling like his heart could melt from the overwhelming joy. Brushing his fingers through the spiky, pink hair, Igneel lowered his head and whispered into the boy's ear. "You're welcome, kid." His other hand ran up and down Natsu's back in a comforting motion. He could feel the boy smiling against his chest, tightening his arms around his son before letting go.

Breaking the embrace, Natsu moved to hug Grandine, his forehead resting against the crook of her neck. "We've enjoyed having you, Natsu. Come back anytime." The woman said sweetly. Leaning her head down, she kissed the top of his head, while squeezing him in her embrace. When they broke the embrace, Natsu didn't get far before Wendy launched herself at him. Burying her face into his chest, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. The bluenette didn't say anything, just held him close.

Natsu knew it was time to go when he felt his mother rub his shoulder gently. "Natsu." Emma said softly, moving her hand to brush through his hair. "Let's go, sweetie." She wanted to get home before Ian, so the man wouldn't be suspicious of their coming home together. Nodding his head slowly, Natsu looked at the floor, understanding his mother's unspoken plan. Moving out of the embrace, Natsu looked at the three one more time before wrapping an arm around Emma's waist as they walked out the door. Emma's arm was wrapped around his shoulders as she held him in a one armed hug.

"Are they going to be okay?" Grandine asked her husband softly, her hand squeezing his gently. Igneel, knowing she was talking about Emma's husband, squeezed her hand back. "I hope so." He whispered back, kissing her temple. Wendy looked at her parents, her questioning gaze drawing their attention. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, dear. Everything's okay." Grandine said softly, resting her other hand on her daughter's shoulder.

o0o

When they got to the house, Emma frowned when she saw Ian's car in the driveway. He was home early. He was probably drunk again, she thought when she saw empty beer cans near the car. She knew that he either got violent or aroused when he gets drunk. The more he drank, the worse either one was.

"Natsu, I want you to go around the back, and climb up to your bedroom. I think he might be at it again." Hearing his mother's words, Natsu tensed, his eyes widening in fear. Emma grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Go, now." She watched as her son quietly opened the door, before slinking around the back. Going out through the open door, she shut it, making it sound like only she was in the car. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the front door, before opening it.

Once inside, the thick scent of alcohol wafted up her nose, causing her to crinkle it with a look of disgust. How had she not noticed this before. Now that her eyes had been reopened in a new light, she would make sure to stand her ground and protect her son this time, as well as herself.

Walking past the living room, she noticed Ian laying on the couch, a game of football playing on the TV. "Where's the brat been hiding?!" Said man's gruff voice said more than asked. "He was at a friend's house, dear. Something about continuing that project for science class." Emma replied, trying to keep calm as she used the excuse Natsu came up with.

"Hm. Well, tell him to hurry up with it. I've been missing my punching bag." Ian said calmly, followed by a belch. Emma grit her teeth at the kitchen counter, her hands clenching into fists. But with a deep breath, she released the aggression in a sigh. "What would you like for dinner, dear?" She asked, changing the topic as she moved to the fridge. "Give me a peanut butter sandwich." Came the reply.

Taking out the utensils and desired items, she immediately set out making two sandwiches. "Hurry up, woman!" Ian growled, taking another sip of his beer. Emma just rolled her eyes, before cutting the sandwich into slices, and placing them on a small plate. "Coming, dear." She said, walking into the living room and handing her husband the plate. "About time!" Ian grumbled, snatching the plate from her hand. Emma then went back to the kitchen, quietly taking out an apple, a water bottle, and a stick of string cheese. Placing them beside the sandwich without a sound, she waited until she heard Ian's snores. Placing everything, except the sandwich, into a cloth bag, she quietly walked up the stairs towards her son's room.

Softly knocking on the door, she heard quiet footsteps, followed by the door being unlocked. Emma felt her heart sink at the thought that her son had to keep his door locked to protect himself from his 'father'. Her mood brightened at the sight of Natsu's face. "I brought you something." She whispered with a smile, stepping inside when the door opened more. Moving to the bed, she sat down as Natsu locked his door again, before sitting beside her. He looked somewhat shocked at the food she suddenly presented to him, but took it gratefully. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome." Emma smiled as she rested her hand on the back of his neck, rubbing his shoulders from side to side. They were still pretty full from lunch, but she knew that Natsu would get hungry during the night, but until then, they ended up telling stories and cuddling on the bed. Once Natsu fell asleep, laying on his side, Emma brushed the hair from his forehead, kissing his temple gently. Getting up, she noticed the stuffed red dragon. Picking it up, she sat back down, looking at the glass eyes.

"Well, Igneel. It looks like Natsu finally found the real you. May he keep our son safe, like Gildarts said." She said, moving the dragon in her hands. "And I thank you for keeping him safe as well." She said, softly kissing the dragon's nose, before placing the red beast in Natsu's arms. With one last look at her son, she weaved her fingers in his hair before she layed down beside him, after turning off the light. Placing her arm over his waist, she grabbed her son's hand, gently squeezing it before she too fell asleep.

o0o

Natsu awoke to a warmth against his back. The room was still dark, signifying that the sun had not risen yet. Turning his head slightly to peek over his shoulder, he saw his mother's face resting against his shoulder in the light coming from the moon and street lights outside. Her calm visage brought a smile to the boy's lips. Shifting his attention to his hands when he felt a twitch, he noticed her fingers entangled with his. Releasing a quiet breath, Natsu relaxed his body, once again allowing sleep to capture him, glad that his mother's presence was not just a dream.

A few hours later, Emma opened her eyes to see her face a few inches from her son's. During his sleep, Natsu had shifted positions, now facing his mother. Taking in her son's appearance, she smiled as she reached a hand up to brush some hair from his forehead. He really did look just like his father, she thought as she moved her head closer to his, lightly kissing the tip of his nose. She was about to go back to sleep until a sudden bang caught her attention, causing Natsu to jerk awake. His heart pounding at the sound of footsteps nearing the room.

"Oi, woman!" Ian growled drunkenly from the hallway, the sound of something glass breaking as it was thrown against the wall. "Where the hell are ya! And where is that little piece of sh-*belch*" The man shouted with slurred speech. Emma ignored him, instead turning her attention to the shaking boy beside her. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she pulled her son closer to her body, resting his face against her chest as she shushed him softly, weaving her fingers through his hair. A quiet melody left her lips as she tried to calm her son with a lullaby she used to sing to him when he was young.

Natsu flinched in fear when the door knob to his room turned with a squeak, his body tensing more when the door shuttered loudly as the man tried to open it, despite it being locked. Emma felt her son shake even more in her arms, his breathing picking up speed as he came close to hyperventilating. They heard the man curse under his breath as the door stopped moving. Acting quickly, Emma brought her lips to her son's ear, pulling him even closer than before. "Shh, my son. He can't get in here. You're safe, my baby." She cooed to him, rubbing his back soothingly with one hand, while the other caressed his cheek.

"I'm scared." The boy whimpered through his tears, burying his face deeper against his mother's chest. "I'm scared too." Was all Emma said, moving her hand from Natsu's cheek to the back of his head, tangling her fingers into his hair. Tears of her own forming in her eyes. How often had her husband done this in the night, trying to enter her son's room and scaring him. What had happened before the boy started locking his door? Had the man ever tried to do anything sexual to him? The very thought caused Emma to clench her jaw, her arms tightening around her son even more protectively as she glared at the door, hearing her husband still behind it muttering words that she barely heard. Her glossy eyes widened when her ears caught, "...I always get what I want..." before the footsteps disappeared.

Turning her attention back to her son, she kissed Natsu's temple, burying her face into the pink hair. The tears slipped from her eyes, falling into the soft locks beneath her. "I'm so sorry, my baby." She cried to the boy, who remained quiet the rest of the night as sleep soon took him away from reality again.

o0o

Yay! Natsu's life is starting get good...again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 7**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: I will own Fairy Tail when monkeys rule the skies. Muahahahaha!

Rated: T

o0o

Sorry for the long wait, my dear readers. So without further ado, please enjoy!

o0o

Olive eyes opened to the sunshine filling his room. The sound of another person breathing relaxed him, causing him to melt into the bed and body resting beside him. It had been two months already since his mother's 'new awakening', and she had spent many nights in his room. They would tell stories, have tickle fights, and much more, when Ian wasn't home. One night, she even brought their family photo album, which contained many pictures of him, Gildarts and Cana. They would laugh at the fun times, mostly Emma telling her son about the shenanigans he and Cana got into those many years ago, with Gildart's help. At one point, Natsu asked his mother why she told him that Gildarts died in a car accident. Emma had responded that they had some problems before they left, and thought they would never see each other again. Naturally, Natsu had forgiven her again, though he was a little disgruntled about it at first.

Turning his head to look at his mother, he smiled at the sight of her sleeping on her back, the book she was reading resting on her stomach. They had begun reading Treasure Island, and it made them want to go on an adventure, find buried treasure, and sail the seas. In fact, Natsu had a dream that he was a pirate on a ship with an attractive, blonde captain, and they set sail on an adventure to find the lost treasure of the Ancient King, Zeref.*

Closing his eyes, he snuggled into his mother's side before letting sleep take him again. Thank goodness it was a Saturday, so they could sleep in in peace, especially since Ian was away for a few days. They weren't sure on the details, but they were glad he was gone. For the past two months, they had been going to Igneel and Grandine's house on many occasions. Since then, their bonds have been growing stronger, closing the ten year gap that had formed between Emma and her son. Igneel was more than happy to have them come over as well. It felt like they were a family again, but he couldn't allow himself to get his old feelings back for Emma. He was happily married to Grandine, and did not want to jeopardize that. And though the boy did not know it yet, he was forming a stronger relationship with his birth father.

Several hours passed before both mother and son woke again. Sitting up, they stretched with big yawns. Natsu was caught off guard when his mother suddenly leaned her body weight against his left side, causing him to shift to the right slightly. "Wha-" He started to say, but was stopped the moment he felt her hands move to his stomach, her fingers dancing across the skin in a light motion. Natsu jumped off the bed and away from the tickling fingers, but Emma quickly jumped up as well. Her fingers wiggled as she stared him down with a playful look in her eyes.

"Here comes the tickle monster!" She shouted with a smile, chasing her son around his room. These quiet moments when Ian was away were quickly cherished and made the most of. So with that thought, Emma jumped forward, tackling her pinkette to the bed, tickling him without mercy. She smiled brightly at her son's squeals and laughter as he tried to push her off, but to no avail.

Natsu gasped for breath, laughing between breaths when his mother stopped momentarily to give him time to recuperate. Emma sat at the edge of the bed, pulling his shirt down to cover his stomach that slid up while she tickled him. Resting her hand on his stomach, she rubbed the cloth in a soothing motion, before her hand moved up further. Examining his ribs, she chuckled when the boy stared at her curiously, his chest rising and falling as his breathing was getting more under control. She could feel meat on the bones, signifying that he was getting good nourishment. She smiled at the thought that her son was getting healthier by the day, thanks to the hearty meals at Igneel's, and her midnight snack runs up to his room.

Moving her hand from Natstu's ribs, she cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb against his flesh lightly. "I love you, Natsu." She whispered, leaning forward, and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Love you too, Mom." The pinkette whispered back, before sitting up when his mother moved back to her own sitting position. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent of lavender and mint. Emma wrapped her arms around her son's back, hugging him tightly as they rocked back back and forth to a sweet lullaby she hummed just for him.

o0o

"This one was taken shortly after we moved." Emma said softly, pointing to a photo of Natsu and Emma sitting on the couch together with Ian. The pinkette didn't look happy, a little scowl on his face. In his arms was his stuffed dragon, Igneel.

Igneel sat beside her, looking at the pictures of his son. He had noticed the change in the boy. When with Gildarts and Cana, Natsu looked like a normal, happy child. But after the move, the boy seemed to grow distant from his mother and step-father. The pinkette never sat or stood near Ian, but further away or always on the other side of Emma.

Igneel clenched his hands, angry that his son had to experience such a childhood. If things were different, if Emma hadn't left him, what would their son be like instead? Leaning forward, he felt his shoulder brush slightly against Emma's, causing his mind to wander to another time, where they were still together. Quickly pushing the thoughts away, he shook his head before looking at the pictures again.

They sat together on the couch at Igneel's house while Natsu was at school with Wendy, and Grandine was at work. Igneel and Emma both had the day off of work, so they decided to get together and talk.

They reminisced the old times and continued to look at the pictures of their son growing up. They cooed at the cute baby photos and his adorable features as a small child. As they continued, Igneel noticed that as Natsu got older in the pictures, the photos grew less and less, until he reached the age of 10. After that, the photos were very sparse and only showed a young boy locked away inside himself. Or Emma and her husband looking unhappy.

Igneel's mind wandered again, thinking about if he were there for Natsu instead of Ian. He imagined playing games with his son, or taking him places with Emma, as a family. But then, he never would have met Grandine and Wendy. He suddenly felt torn in his emotions, causing him to stare at nothing, gaining Emma's concern. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Igneel?" Emma asked, blushing slightly when he looked at her, their faces close to each other. Igneel studied her face, his heart pounding as he unconsciously moved forward, Emma doing the same. Their lips almost touched, when warning bells sounded in Igneel's mind. He quickly backed away and scooted over, creating a little space between them.

"Sorry." Igneel whispered, rubbing his face with his hands. He almost lost control there. "I'm sorry too." Emma whispered as well, her hands fidgeting on her lap. Removing his hands from his face, Igneel released a sigh as he looked at the ceiling. "When are we going to tell him?" He asked, focusing on a spot across the room. "I'm sure he's getting suspicious of how similar we look. Unless he's as dense as I was when I was younger." He chuckled, looking at Emma, who found the floor very interesting.

"...I...don't know." She replied softly, a fearful look crossing her features. "What if he hates us for not telling him. What if he-" She shouted, only to be cut off by Igneel grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "All we can do is tell him the truth. He'll appreciate it, even if it takes him time to cope with the news." He said, before a smile crossed his lips. "But I think he'll be more happy than angry that I'm his father." He finished proudly, puffing his chest out as he stood up. "Because I'm Super Dad!"

"Pfft! You wish!" Emma crowed, closing the album before looking at her ex-boyfriend again, her visage sobering. "Igneel?" She asked, twiddling her fingers in her lap again. "Yes?" The man asked, sobering as well, as he sat back down, curious about what was coming next. "What happened at the bar that night? You and Gildarts both say it was a misunderstanding. What really happened? I want to know."

Igneel shifted uncomfortably on the couch, his eyes shifting to the floor as a blush crossed his features. "...well..."

 **Flashback**

Igneel sat on a bar stool, talking with the bartender. He was here to meet with a co-worker about some business details, though he didn't understand why it had to be a bar. Why couldn't they have done a business dinner. Then again, the co-worker he was meeting was a girl, so that might have been a little awkward for him having dinner with her, especially since he was madly in love with Emma.

Looking at the time, he shook his leg while tapping his foot impatiently. He'd been waiting for fifteen minutes already, and just wanted to get back to Emma's and his apartment. About to get up and leave, he was startled by the the familiar voice of his colleague.

"Iggy!" The woman called, causing Igneel to furrow his brows in confusion. 'Iggy?' He thought at the strange nickname. Looking up, he meet the eyes of his friend, a blush coming to his face at the sight of her revealing outfit. Did she think this was a date? She knew he had a girlfriend.

"Uh...hi Cindy. I'm glad your finally here." The man said, before muttering, "Let's hurry up so I can go home."

"Oh, Iggy! You're too funny!" Cindy laughed her creepy laugh. "I would prefer you call me Igneel." The man said, cutting her off mid-laugh with a roll of his eyes. Cindy just glared at him, before sitting on the stool beside him, purposely brushing her leg against his. Igneel immediately moved his leg away, shifting to the opposite side of his stool, away from her. The woman quickly ordered a drink for herself, and one for him, much to his displeasure. Though it was placed before him, he refused to drink, annoying his colleague. Instead, she drank her own alcohol before ordering another.

Getting down to business, they discussed work and a project they were currently taking on. Igneel noticed that there were now six empty glasses of alcohol in front of Cindy. Halfway through the meeting, he jumped when he felt a hand slide up his leg towards this thigh. Snapping his head to meet her gaze, his eyes widened as she stood up and leaned towards him, showing parts of her breasts from under the dress as it hung. Igneel was about to jump up and run, but was stopped when Cindy grabbed his shoulders and pushed his back against the bar counter. Not a second later, she climbed onto his lap, pressing herself against him.

"What are you-" Igneel practically shouted, but stopped when the woman grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast, causing Igneel to blush crimson. He tried to pull his hand away, but she would not release her grip. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his, pushing herself forward and making the edge of the counter dig into his back uncomfortably.

Heart pounding and blood pumping, Igneel desperately tried to think of an escape plan, but no body in the bar seemed to care, as this was a normal occurrence. The woman would not budge when he tried to push her off. "Stop...it...please..." He cried out between kisses, his eyes and nose beginning to burn at the formation of tears. While his face was turned towards the door, she kissed the side of his face and nibbled on his ear, he tried to push her off again, but she just kept pinning him to the seat. When the doors opened, Igneel caught a glimpse of Emma in the doorway, her bright smile falling into a frown when her gaze met his.

"Igneel?" Said man froze when he heard her saddened voice. Eyes wide, he pushed Cindy backwards, now that she too was distracted by the voice. "Emma!" He whispered, his heart clenching at the heartbreaking look on his girlfriend's face. Tears came to his eyes as he saw his love back up and run out of the bar, her hand at her mouth to cover her sob, a look of betrayal on her face. Igneel tried to get up to chase after her, but his associate quickly recovered from the distraction, continuing her make-out session.

"Why be with her, when you can have me?" The drunk woman said between kisses that she started trailing down his neck. He did his best to bite back the gasps caused by her nips. "Because I love her!" He shouted, eyes wide, once again trying to push her away from him. This time, to his relief, she moved back with ease, her slack body swaying. Gently pushing her off, and back onto her stool, he made sure she wouldn't fall to the floor and hurt herself. Paying for the drinks, she 'forgot' to pay for, he ran out the door.

Leaving the bar, Igneel tried to hail a cap, because his car was in the shop for repairs. To his chagrin, none of the cabs stopped for him, as they were all filled with passengers. Heart pounding and mind racing, he set out running for the apartment he and Emma shared. Forty-five minutes passed by the time he reached the place. Stopping in the parking lot, and out of breath, he was relieved to see her car there, desperately hoping she was inside. His chest heaving, he climbed the stairs as fast as he could, despite his feet feeling like cinder blocks.

He knew Emma was going to be mad at him for the sight she saw, but they'd get passed it in time. Unlocking the door, he entered the dark and eerily quiet apartment. Turning on the light, he was shocked to see the place was jumbled about. Furniture was thrown about the living room, several vases were broken, along with the window. Going to the bedroom, Igneel saw that his clothes were all over the floor, and the closet was empty. All of her clothes were gone. The dresser drawers were pulled out and clothes fell over the edges. The photo frame with a picture of them together was broken on the floor, the shattered glass littering the carpet.

Igneel's eyes burned at the realization of what might be happening. But she might also just be rooming elsewhere for a while until things cooled down, he hoped. The thought almost made his panic lessen, until he noticed a note on the disheveled bed. The writing was scrawled, and he could see tear drops on the paper.

 _It's over, Igneel! Have a nice life with her, without me!  
_

Time seeming to stop in that instant, Igneel fell to his knees, tears falling at the realization that she was gone, and might never come back. A wail escaped his burning throat as he crushed the paper in his hand, bringing it to his trembling lips. He rocked back and forth, unable to control his sobs. He didn't know how much time he spent on the floor sobbing, he just couldn't will himself to get up.

When a thought came to him, he felt energy surging through his body, causing him to quickly jump up and ran out of the bedroom. She might be at Gildart's apartment. She had to be. The thought pushing him to run as fast as he could to his best friend's place. When he finally arrived, twenty minutes later, he was stricken with grief at not seeing Emma there. He cried his heart out until he had no more tears to shed, and knew for sure that she was not coming back by the way Gildarts comforted him. The news of her leaving had shattered his heart, and he didn't know if he would ever recover.

 **End Flashback**

o0o

Emma covered her face with her hands, a sob escaping her as she got up from the couch, stumbling away from Igneel. "What have I done!? I've ruined your life, our lives. Natsu's-" She wailed as she fell to the floor, rocking back and forth. Getting up from the couch, Igneel quietly approached, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. He watched as the woman shied away from him, scooting away by her knees. Kneeling down, the man grabbed her shoulders, ignoring her protests and arms trying to push him away. Instead, he pulled her into an embrace, pressing her against his chest, as he held her tightly.

"Shhh. It's all in the past now. I've already forgiven you, Em." He said softly, consoling her shaking form. "But I-" Emma tried to say, but was cut off by Igneel again. "It's alright. You and Natsu are here with me. We're a family again. Just a bigger family now, with Grandine and Wendy." He continued to sooth her, rubbing her back gently. He could feel her hands grip the fabric of his shirt, pressing her face into his chest, her tears dampening the cloth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Emma whimpered through her tears, trying to back out of his grasp, but to no avail. Igneel refused to let her go until she calmed down. After a while, little hiccups escaped her throat as her tears began to cease. Igneel was about to say something else, until his phone began to ring, startling them both. Looking to the caller ID, he saw that it was Wendy. Still hugging Emma with one arm, he answered the phone with the other.

"Dad! You're late picking us up! Where are you? Is everything ok?" The little bluenette shouted in a panicked voice. Igneel could hear Natsu in the background, trying to tell her everything was going to be ok. Looking at the time on his phone, Igneel's eyes widened immensely. Cursing, he put the phone back to his ear. "I'm sorry, Wendy and Natsu. I'm on my way." He said, as he started to stand up, helping Emma along the way. Ending the call, he put the phone in his pocket before looking at Emma.

"Want to pick the kids up with me?" Igneel watched as Emma's face brightened, her nodding head was enough confirmation for him. Grabbing his car keys, he made his way to the door, Emma right behind him. On the way to the school, they saw a man standing on a corner, watching them. He took a took a picture of them as they stopped at the stop sign, before walking away, thoroughly creeping them out.

"Do you know him?" Igneel asked Emma, watching her expression from the corner of his eye as they continued their way to the school. He felt a tingle of uneasiness in his gut as she shook her head. "I've never seen him before." She replied, a look of confusion on her face. The rest of the drive remained silent, their minds going over different scenarios as to why that man took their picture. When Igneel pulled into the school parking lot, their faces brightened at the sight of their children on the bench outside. The two of them were having an animated conversation about something.

"You know, Igneel. I never thought I'd see him smile like that again. Thank you." Emma said softly, her eyes focused on her son's bright smile, his eyes shining in excitement. Looking to her ex-boyfriend, she watched his expression soften, a smile on his face as he released a soft sigh. His eyes moved to his son, watching the boy and his daughter continue to converse, unaware of their parents' presence. Putting his hand over Emma's, Igneel squeezed her hand gently. "You're welcome." He said, his smile growing larger, like a Dennis Quaid smile.

Upon exiting the car, Emma smiled brightly when her son's expression showed excitement as he jumped up and ran towards them. "Mom! You're here!" He shouted happily, encircling his arms around his mother's waist. "Hi, my baby!" She chuckled, wrapping her own arms around him, kissing the top of his head. Wendy hugged Igneel, nuzzling her face into his stomach. She had been so worried that something bad happened to make him late. The man just chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair. Making their way back to the car, Emma gently pulled Natsu, who was still in her arms. Wendy ran ahead , reaching the car first, and waiting impatiently for everyone else. They were all going back to Igneel's house to spend more time and enjoy each others company.

When they reached the house, they played games with Grandine, who had just gotten back from work. They ate dinner, and sat around the table just enjoying their time together. At one point, Natsu excused himself to use the restroom. Upon returning, he looked at the mantle, the photos drawing his attention once again, one in particular. A photo of Igneel when he was a young adult, Gildarts at his side. They were both in a one armed embrace, smiling at the camera.

Staring at Igneel, Natsu wondered why the man looked so familiar, a distant memory trying to push its way to the forefront of his mind. He also noticed that they looked similar. Walking to a mirror on the wall, he looked at his own reflection, curious about this new development. He'd seen these pictures many times before, but he never thought much of it. Casting his eyes towards the kitchen, the boy looked at Igneel, who was so engaged in conversation that he failed to see his son watching him.

Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that he and the man looked almost identical. What if...they were somehow related? He thought to himself before shaking his head, trying to cast the thought from his mind. Yet it clung to him, increasing his curiosity. It wouldn't hurt if he did a little digging, would it? He considered, reminding himself to ask his mother one of these days, before going back to join everyone at the table once more.

 **o0o**

What will happen next? When will Ian strike?

Tune in next week. Same fanfic time. Same fanfic channel. Nah, just kidding. The next chapter should be posted before next week...hopefully.

Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Life happened, and it got in the way. Anyway, I have been getting more inspiration, so I am working on the next few chapters. Yay!

 *** Note: **This is based on another fanfic I'm writing. It's about pirates and adventures, following the legend of an ancient treasure and bloodline. It's going to be really awesome! I'm not finished with it yet, but I hope you guys will be excited whenever its posted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 8**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will be mine someday...not!

Rated: T

o0o

Enjoy!

o0o

"Mom..?" Natsu asked quietly, coming into the kitchen and drawing Emma's attention away from cutting vegetables for dinner. They were alone in the house, as Ian was away again on some kind of business. The boy stopped on the other side of the counter when Emma looked up to meet his gaze. "What happened to my dad? My real dad, I mean?" He continued, watching his mother flinch slightly. Emma looked at her son, sweat dripping down her forehead. 'Should I tell him now?' She thought, putting the knife down on the counter.

"You already know the answer to that, sweetie." She said, deciding to wait on spilling the beans. Her heart ached at the boy's downtrodden expression. With a sigh, she sat down on a nearby stool, resting her elbows on the counter and put her chin on her hands. "I loved you father. He was a kind and gentle man, and we had this connection where we could finish each other's sentences and knew what each other was thinking..." She paused, wondering if she should continue with the truth, her son silently compelling her to keep going. Releasing another sigh, she looked at the boy's engrossed face, as if he were reading a wonderful story.

"One day, I found out I was pregnant with you. I was so excited to tell him that he was going to be a father. But when I found him, he was with another woman. I shouldn't have been surprised, because we weren't married, and we didn't really have anything holding us together other than our love."

"But he loved you, didn't he? Why would he be with someone else?" Natsu asked, agitation in his voice. Emma remained quiet, only picking up the knife once again to continue dinner. She felt guilty for thinking so ill of Igneel all these years, and she couldn't get herself to tell her son that his father was right in front of him. "What a jerk! How could he do that to you?" Natsu growled, his voice getting louder in his frustration, while clenching his hands into fists.

"Sweetie. It happened a long time ago. It's in the past now, and getting angry over it won't do anything." She said to her son, putting the knife down to walk around the counter to his side. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin atop his head. "If there's one thing I want you to remember about your father, it's that he is a wonderful man. He will always look out for you and protect you." A smile graced her lips as she gave a hint about his father still being alive. She just hoped that Natsu would figure it out, sooner than later. She both felt and heard her son sigh with a frustrated groan of, "fine".

"What happened after you found him?" The boy inquired after a pause, still in his mother's arms. He was confused about what she said, and didn't understand, so he decided to hear more of the story. He felt her take a deep breath before continuing her story. "...I panicked. I felt like he couldn't take responsibility for our relationship if he couldn't be sincere to me. So I ran home, packed my bags, and left town that night. I stopped by your uncle's place to say goodbye, and didn't return for four years." Emma finished, waiting for her son's reaction. The silence was like torture to her waiting nerves.

"...Is that when my dad died in the house fire?" Natsu asked, pain in his voice. He was sad that he never got to meet his real father. He was so lost in thought, that didn't notice Emma tense at his question. Instead of answering, the woman just hugged him tighter, before releasing him. Her hands cupped his face, weaving her fingers into his hairline and brushing the loose strands back. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips lightly against his forehead. "I love you, my son. And just remember that your father is a good man." She said before walking back to the knife again, and started to cut more vegetables. Natsu smiled at her, and was about to say something else, but stopped when a car door slammed shut outside, signalling that Ian was home. Both mother and son felt their blood run cold, their eyes widening, and bodies tensing.

"Natsu! Go to your room! Now!" Emma shouted in a whisper, panic in her eyes. Nodding his head, the pinkette took one look at the front door, before bolting upstairs. Not thirty seconds later, the door opened to reveal Ian with another case of beer. Emma didn't look at him, a frown coming to her lips. She was enjoying her time with her son so much, she had forgotten Ian was coming home today after another couple day 'trip'.

*Burp*"'Bout time you're making dinner, useless woman." The man grumbled drunkenly, stumbling into the house on unsteady feet, making his way to the living room. Emma gripped the knife's handle while clenching her jaw. She was truly beginning to hate Ian. She should have realized long ago that he was trouble from the start. Why didn't she listen to Natsu and Gildarts back then. She not only feared for her life at times, but Natsu's as well. So much so, that she had been secretly meeting with a lawyer for the last couple weeks. She wasn't telling Ian, Natsu, Gildarts, or even Igneel about this. She felt somewhat at ease that she was taking matters into her own hands. That she was able to do something to protect her son, should anything  
happen.

"Oi! Woman! Hurry up with the food! I'm starvin' over here!" Ian shouted from the living room, tossing his third, emptied beer can onto the floor. Shaking her head, Emma didn't realize how much time had passed. Looking at the clock, she noticed that she was in her own thoughts for about ten minutes.

Getting everything ready to cook, she finished dinner in fifteen more minutes. When done, she made a plate for her husband, giving it to him in the living room. By this time, there were now six, empty cans on the floor. The scent of alcohol wafting off the man made her nose crinkle. "Here's your food." She said, putting the plate on the coffee table. When she made to leave, she was startled by his hand grabbing her wrist tightly, pulling her down towards him, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Watcha been up to while I been gone, eh? Ya haven't gotten yerself a boyfriend have ya?" He asked in what sounded more like an accusation, a suspicious look in his eyes. Emma tensed, her eyes widening. "W-Why would I have a boyfriend? I'm your wife!" She said in a scoff, earning a dark chuckle from her husband. "I know you hate me! And you know I love to hate the brat!" Ian growled darkly, watching his wife tense again. "If I find out you been cheatin'...well, I might just take my anger out on the kid. You know, I've missed not beatin' him up for a while now. I think I'll see if he's home." The man chuckled at the last part, licking his lips as he pushed himself off the couch. His grip on Emma only tightening.

"Touch my son, and I'll-" Emma's scowl was cut off by Ian's hand smacking her in the face, the momentum causing her to stumble backwards with a yelp. "You'll what! Get his daddy to save him!? Oh, don't look at me like that. I know yer old flame is still alive. I done some diggin'. Think ya can protect the brat, when yer lyin' ta him is just as bad." The man shouted in a drunken rage.

Emma's heart pounded in her chest, threatening to break out. He knew? He knew, and he never said anything?! Did he know it was Igneel? Trying to pull her hand from Ian's grasp, she moved her body backwards, attempting to force herself away from him. Smirking darkly, Ian released her wrist, watching in satisfaction as she fell to the floor with a thud. He quickly sat on top of her, grabbing her hair and yanking her head off the floor. Leaning down, he growled into her ear, "Cross me and I'll-" He stopped when a shoe hit his shoulder, drawing his attention to the entrance of the kitchen, a creepy smirk forming on his lips at who stood there.

"Leave my mother alone!" Natsu shouted, his chest rising and falling rapidly after running down the stairs in a panic. He'd heard his mother's yelp, and hurried down as fast as he could. Having grabbed a shoe by the door, he threw it at his step-father in hopes to draw the attention away from his mother. He was relieved, yet scared at the look in Ian's eyes. Relieved that the man was no longer on top of Emma, but scared that Ian was now prowling towards him with a predatory stare. Natsu took a step backwards, eyes wide in fear, and blood rushing in his ears as his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

"Run! Get out of here!" Emma shouted, snapping Natsu from his panic. From the look in her eyes, he understood that she meant for him to hide, and that she could take care of herself. Nodding his head quickly, he bolted for the door, swinging it open to run outside with Ian right behind him.

Natsu ran in the darkness, keeping to the shadows as to stay out of sight from his step-father. He didn't dare go to Igneel's house, for fear of Ian knowing where they had been running off to the last two months. Spotting a shadowed spot behind a large sign along a fence near a street lamp bathing the ground in light, Natsu made his way towards it in hopes of concealing himself from sight. But he'd have to be far enough away from Ian to do that.

Fear wrapped its claws around his heart as his ear picked up running feet closing in, deeps growls and huffing behind him. Looking behind him to gauge the distance between him and Ian, Natsu realized he'd made a big mistake. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he was tackled to the grass, where the two rolled until they stopped with Ian kneeling above him. He didn't have any time to register what happened before a large fist connected to his face, causing him to see stars as his head hit the ground. Another punch followed quickly, and then another.

"Think ya can run away from me, boy!" Ian growled drunkenly, gripping part of the boys shirt with both hands. Yanking his arms up and down, he proceeded to yank Natsu off the ground and back, giving him a sense of whiplash while still disoriented from the punches.

Regaining his awareness after a few moments, Natsu grabbed Ian's arms, trying to pull them away from him, but Ian was relentless. With one final yank, the man shoved him back onto the ground, forcing the air out of Natsu's lungs again. "Ya know what happens when ya run from me! This game of cat and mouse is just too much fun. But guess wha'! The mouse never escapes!" Ian laughed darkly, grabbing the pinkette's neck and pulling his head off the ground. The man smirked darkly as his other fist punched the boy's chest and stomach in multiple places. His step-son's gasping breathes were music to his ears.

Ian ignored Natsu's kicking legs that tried to get between them and push him off. Licking his lips, he gripped the boy's neck tighter, enjoying the look of terror in the olive eyes. "Daddy ain't gonna save ya now!" Ian whispered, into Natsu's ear. He smiled as the boy's eyes widened. The boy's lips sputtering as he tried to get any amount of oxygen into his lungs. The pinkette could feel his world growing darker, his body tingling and lungs burning at the lack of oxygen. He didn't know how long he was held like that, but the moment he was released, he gulped in as much air as his lungs would allow. His weak hands fell loose from Ian's arms, flopping to either side of him.

"Yer all mine, brat!" Ian purred drunkenly, as he grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his head up. Natsu cringed at his words, and the stench of alcohol coming from the man's mouth. He tried to move his head backwards as Ian's moved closer, causing chills to run down Natsu's spine at the breath tickling his mouth. Closing his eyes, the boy tried to turn his head to the side, but the hand gripping his hair restricted his movement. Tears formed as he wished for someone, anyone, to stop Ian.

In an instant, both Ian and Natsu were startled at the sudden sound of running feet. Not a moment later, the man was knocked off the boy, sending him rolling in the grass as another person punched him over and over. Natsu couldn't see who his savior was as someone else was above him, a blinding light from a head lamp shinning in his eyes. He lifted his tired arms to cover his face, but didn't want to move more than that. He just wanted to pass out and leave his troubles behind.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you home." A feminine voice said, before gentle hands grabbed him to lift him up, causing him to flinch at the sudden touch. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." The words reminded him of Igneel. Eyes growing heavy, the last thing Natsu was aware of was the color of scarlet hair coming into the light as the woman leaned forward more to help him up.

o0o

Emma waited in her son's bedroom, pacing the floor over and over. Her heart aching for her son's safe return. Every worst case scenario was running through her head as she thought of why he hadn't returned yet. She jumped when the doorbell rang through the house, and without a care as to who it might be, she ran from Natsu's room and down the stairs.

Yanking open the door, her eyes widened at the sight of her son's limp form in the arms of a blue haired, young man. A red tattoo ran down the right side of his face. Beside him stood a young woman with scarlet hair. She remembered seeing this couple wandering the streets at night when she would come home from work late.

"We've seen him get on the bus from his house a few times, so we figured he lived here." The woman said stoically with a straight face. The young man didn't speak a word as he looked at Emma with a stern expression. When they saw her looking behind them with a fearful look, the scarlet beauty replied, "Fear not. He is out of commission for the time being." The man and woman watched as the mother released a sigh, allowing more tears to fall before moving to take her son into her arms. With a shake of his head, the bluenette finally spoke. "Tell me where to lay him."

Nodding her head softly, but still stunned at their presence, Emma led them up to her son's room, where the young man lay him gently on the bed. She went to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom and returned to find the couple removing her son's shirt. Emma felt her own eyes burn as more tears fell at the forming bruises all over his chest and stomach, and the dark bruise on his neck in the shape of fingers. She couldn't bare to see her son like this.

"Why does he keep hurting us like this? Why can't he just disappear and leave us alone? I wish he would just-" Emma found herself saying without realizing it, until she was cut off by the bluenette. "You don't have to say anything, mam. We understand." He said, gently taking the medical kit from her hands and walked to the bed, where he proceeded to push medicine on the bruises with the scarlet haired woman. Emma felt useless as they tended to her son, but she was so relieved her son was safe. Glad that this couple stepped in and prevented what might have happened.

Lost in thought, she was broken from her reverie when the couple tapped her on the shoulder, letting her know that they were done taking care of her son. "He should be alright in a few days." The woman said softly. "We'll keep a look out for anything amiss." The bluenette said. Shaking her head, Emma replied, "Please. You don't have to do thi-" She was cut off, this time by the scarlet. "We want to. We don't like to see things like this happening." Without another word, they bowed to Emma before leaving the room and going down the stairs to exit the house. Stunned by their  
care and sudden disappearance, Emma turned her attention to her son, after locking the bedroom door.

Crawling on the bed, her eyes burned as more tears fell from her eyes. Laying down beside her son, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and listened to his gentle heartbeat. "Don't worry, my baby. We'll find a way to get away from him. You'll see. Then we'll be the happy family we always wanted to be." Emma said through her tears as she hugged her son closer, forgetting about the food in the kitchen and lights left on in the house. At this point, all that mattered was being with her son. Everything else could wait.

The last thought running through her mind before her eyes succumbed to the darkness was wondering how to tell Igneel about this latest attack.

 **o0o**

Yay! Erza and Jellal come into the story! How will they help watch over Natsu? What happens now that Ian knows Natsu's father is alive, and that Emma is up to something? When will Natsu figure out that Igneel is his father? The plot thickens! Tune into the next chapter for more details.

Gray will show up sooner or later. Lucy won't show up until the sequel, which I am planning to work on right after this fic is over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 9**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Sea Monkeys on the loose can't stop me from writing, even if I don't own Fairy Tail!

Rated: T

 **o0o**

Sorry it took a while to get this next chapter posted. Life has been busy.

Don't worry my dear readers, this fic is starting to reach the climax I know you're all waiting for. Just a few chapters left.

Enjoy!

 **o0o**

It had been two weeks since Ian attacked Emma and Natsu. Two weeks since the boy had been to school. Two weeks that Igneel's anxiety had been driving him crazy. Each day, the man would call Emma, because his son didn't pick up the phone. And everyday, he got the same reasoning from the boy's mother; that Natsu was sick and wouldn't return to school until he was better. She also asked him not to stop by to visit, for fear of Ian seeing him. With a heavy sigh, Igneel had no choice but to agree and let the boy alone. That didn't make him any less nervous that something bad had happened, since two weeks seemed a bit too long to be sick.

Igneel continued to pick Wendy up at school, secretly hoping that with each passing day, he would see his son on the bench as well. But each day the boy was not there, the man's heart sank just a little more each time. He would make sure to send text messages to his son, but didn't get any reply, which irked his nerves to no end. Something was definitely up, and he would find out, sooner or later.

It wasn't until a few days later when he got a text, that Igneel jumped for joy. Looking at the screen, he read that Natsu was going to be in school the next day. He was finally feeling better. Igneel didn't realized how much he truly missed his son until now, when the sudden need to hold the boy close to him surfaced in his thoughts. The house felt somewhat empty when the boy wasn't there to spend time with them. Natsu had a light about him, one that could light up a room when he entered it. Igneel only hoped his son could keep that light for the rest of his life. And in order for that light to stay, he needed to do something about the boy's life now. He would figure out what was going on, and he knew it had something to do with Ian. It always did.

o0o

The next day, Natsu walked through the halls towards the school's exit. It had been a strange day, because no one tried to beat him up or make fun of him. Instead, he noticed that everyone looked at him as he moved past them. Some of their eyes held judgement, while others held curiosity. Some of the students even whispered to each other, making Natsu feel uncomfortable.

He didn't know what to do, so he just kept walking towards the door. Making it to the end of the hall, he looked back curiously to see if anyone was still looking at him, and to his pleasant surprise, everyone moved about their own business. But his eyes caught the sight of scarlet hair as a girl turned the corner, causing him to remember the same colored hair that night he was attacked by Ian. Wondering if it was the same person, he quickly shook his head at the thought. Why would anyone at school care about him? He was just a nobody that had no friends, save Wendy. A pain formed in his chest at the thought as he pushed open the doors to the outside world.

Blocking his eyes from the sun, he saw Igneel leaning against his car, Wendy right beside him. They were having an amusing conversation, based on their smiles and laughter. When they noticed Natsu coming their way they pushed themselves off the car to meet him. Natsu looked at the ground when Igneel gave a suspicious look at the scarf he was wearing over his neck. If he noticed the fading bruises on his face, the man didn't say anything. Lifting a hand, Igneel was tempted to pull the fabric from his son's neck. It was too warm to wear a scarf. The boy was obviously hiding something. Putting his hand on the boy's shoulder instead, he decided to investigate later. Now was not the time, nor place.

"How was your day?" The man asked his son, watching as the boy furrowed his brows. "Interesting." Was all Natsu said, thinking back to the fact that no one had bothered him, at all today. What was going on? Nodding his head, Igneel gently squeezed the boy's shoulder before turning towards the car. "Alright, lets head home, kids." He chuckled, watching as both kids got into the car without a second thought. When they returned home, Wendy immediately went to help her mother with dinner. Igneel went to investigate what was cooking, while Natsu said he needed to use the rest room.

The moment, Natsu entered the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. The bruises on his face were fading, almost no trace anymore. Looking to the open doorway, he contemplated shutting the door, but then decided he would just take a peek at his neck before anyone came looking for him. Pulling the scarf down, he frowned at the still dark hand print on his neck. It had faded a lot, but was still more angry than the other bruises received by Ian. His throat was still a little sore as he turned his head to the side. It wasn't until he heard a deep gasp that he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

Jumping around to face the doorway with wide eyes, Natsu's breath hitched at the sight of Igneel's rigid form. The man said nothing as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He said nothing as he walked towards Natsu, dark eyes piercing olive ones, and causing Natsu to stumble back until he fell into a sitting position on the toilet seat. The boy's breathing quickened as he stared up the man now looming over him, an unreadable expression on Igneel's face.

Natsu jumped slightly when Igneel lowered his hand, gently taking the scarf and pulling it from his neck, allowing it to fall onto the floor in a heap. The pinkette's attention was taken from the scarf when fingers brushed along his neck, sending shivers up his spine. Igneel stopped at the feeling of the boy trembling beneath his touch, his frown deepening as he looked into scared, olive eyes.

Continuing to trace the angry, dark bruise, Igneel lightly placed his hand over the hand print, watching as Natsu hitched his breath again, the trembling increasing under his touch. Igneel narrowed his eyes, angry that anyone could even think of strangling a child. Releasing his gentle grip, he watched as Natsu released a sigh of relief, though his eyes wouldn't meet the man's. Natsu jerked slightly, when he felt his head tilted back, exposing his neck. He grew panicked at the sound of a camera snapping a picture. He was about to retort when Igneel spoke up, causing more panic to flow through him.

"Take off your shirt." Igneel said, his eyes narrowing even more into a deadly glare. "What?" Natsu asked, completely taken off guard by the statement. "Take off your shirt, or I will!" Igneel repeated, sending chills down the boy's spine. "P-Please, don't-" The boy tried to protest but was stopped when the man grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking the fabric up to reveal his bruised stomach and chest. The bruises were fading, like the ones on his face, but they were still sligthly visible, causing Igneel to growl under his breath. He took out his phone again, snapping another picture, and causing Natsu to stress even more.

Igneel felt the boy shiver under his touch once again as he prodded the fading bruises. The pinkette's chest was starting to rise and fall with uneven breaths, letting Igneel know the boy was extremely uncomfortable. Letting the shirt fall back into place, Igneel released a shaky breath, tears at the corners of his eyes. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub he immediately pulled the boy into a tight embrace, letting the tears slide down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me what happened? I could have-"

"Igneel. Natsu. Dinner's ready!" Grandine's voice sounded through the door from the kitchen, cutting the man off. Neither said anything as Igneel continued to hold his son close. Natsu was a little uncomfortable, but he sort of liked being held like this too. It felt like what a father's embrace should be. Closing his eyes, he felt a tear slip from his closed eyes, desperately trying to push down the feeling of guilt for not telling Igneel until now. The truth was that he was afraid. Afraid that something worse might happen if he said anything.

A few beats passed before Igneel broke the embrace, his hands cupping Natsu's face. Lifting the boy's head, the pinkette shifted his glossy eyes to meet his father's.

Igneel leaned forward, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead before pulling Natsu against him again, this time the pinkette's head was resting against Igneel's strong chest. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and back, pulling him closer. He felt the man's head rest atop his own as silence filled the room. Listening to the powerful heartbeat, Natsu closed his eyes, confused about the way the man was acting, but right now he didn't care. He liked being held like this and didn't want it to stop.

"Dad! Where are you?" Wendy's voice sounded from behind the door as she looked for the man. Igneel lifted his head from his son's, looking towards the door. "I'll be right there." He said, hearing the footsteps stop behind the door. "Ok. See you in the kitchen." The bluenette called, before the footsteps disappeared.

Turning his attention back to his son, Igneel rested his head on the pink hair once more. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled before speaking. "I don't like seeing you hurt like this. Your mother feels the same, I'm sure. Please come to me for help when you need it." He whispered, feeling the boy's head gently nod, followed by a quiet sob.

"I'm sorry." Was all Natsu mumbled, startling his father. Igneel quickly released the boy, looking him in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for! None of this is your fault, got it! It's all because of him that-!" Igneel cut himself off and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn't allow his anger to get the best of him. Instead, he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears sliding down the boy's cheeks.

"Come on, let's join the others for dinner." Igneel changed the subject, seeing the grateful look on his son's face. Bending down, he grabbed the scarf and gently wrapped it around Natsu's neck. When he finished, he patted the boy on the shoulder, before helping him up. They remained quiet on the matter of the bruises the rest of the night, keeping it only between them. Igneel knew it made Natsu uncomfortable and scared of being seen after his attacks. He didn't want his son to be scared around him, especially when his paternal instincts kicked into overdrive, but if he didn't do something about it, and soon, then something even worse would happen. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind for the night, the man focused on the time they were spending as a family. He cherished each time they were together like this.

o0o

Later that night, closer to midnight, Igneel walked to the front door. Looking around the living room, he made sure everyone was still in their bedrooms, asleep. Opening the door quietly, he stepped outside into the quiet night. The warm breeze brushed through his hair and over his skin. If he wasn't in such a bad mood, he would have enjoyed the feeling. Instead, he made his way to the car, starting it and backing out of the driveway.

Parking the car a few houses down from Emma's, he took out his cell phone. He knew she had the night off of work, and wanted to talk to her about the situation at hand. Listening to the phone ringing on the other end, he watched the house, waiting for Emma to answer the call. He focused his attention to his phone when the line clicked.

"*Sigh* I know what you want to talk about, Igneel." Emma said quietly. She released another sigh, before peeking through the blinds and spotting his car. "He's not here tonight. Come on in and we'll talk."

Exiting the car, Igneel did his best to keep his temper down. He clenched his jaw as he entered the house. The stench of alcohol wafting up his nose was enough to make him gag. Looking to Emma, he wondered how she could ever get used to a scent like this. Moving to the counter where Emma sat, he watched as she kept her eyes downcast at her twiddling thumbs.

"You want to know why I never told you about this last attack. The truth is that I'm afraid. I'm afraid to tell anyone, especially...you." She paused before continuing. "Ian's been spying on me for a while now. He knows that Natsu's real father is alive, but I don't know if he realizes it's you." Emma paused again, letting silence pass between them. She refused to meet his eyes.

Igneel sat down across from her on the other side of the counter. He didn't speak, giving her time to speak again, if she wanted to. When the silence continued, he took a breath before opening his mouth.

"Spying?" Was all he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. Nodding her head, Emma bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes. "He thinks I'm cheating on him, and says he'll take his anger out on Natsu." She "paused at Igneel's horrified face. "...I...I don't know what he's all capable of. I'm afraid he might try to kill me and hurt Natsu more." Her voice picked up in a panicked tone, her eyes finally meeting her ex's. The man's body became rigid at her fear.

"Please, Igneel! Keep Natsu away from Ian! If anything happens to me, keep him safe! Please!" Emma practically shouted, getting up from the stool so fast it tumbled to the floor. She moved around the table and pushed herself against Igneel, her panic blocking her self-control and reasoning. Her wide eyes stared into his matching gaze.

"Please." Emma whispered, her body sliding down Igneel's as she felt her strength drain, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "I wish I never met him... I wish we were still together. We could have been a happy family... Couldn't we?" She said breathlessly, searching his face for any sign of agreement. A small smile spread across her lips when Igneel nodded slowly, tears of his own forming in his eyes. Pushing herself upwards, she grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Can I kiss you, one last time? Please!" Emma whispered in desperation, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel Igneel's doing the same. Ignoring the warning bells ringing in his mind, Igneel lowered his head, meeting Emma's. It was as if his body was taking control and all he could do was sit back and watch. The moment their lips were about to touch, Igneel jumped back with a start.

"W-We can't do this!" He mumbled, turning his head to the side and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from his shoulders. As if she had been slapped in the face, Emma yanked her hands from Igneel's, before they covered her mouth in horror. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She continued, her voice getting louder each time as she backed up. Igneel wanted to comfort her, but knew he shouldn't. Not at this time when their hormones were raging.

Without another word, he left the house, going back to his own home. Emma would be alright. She needed time to calm down without him near. Making his way back to his car, Igneel sat in the driver's seat before he broke down in tears. Resting his head against the steering wheel, he let the tears fall onto his lap. His heart ached at the pain Emma and Natsu had to deal with these past ten years.

Gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, Igneel ground his teeth. He would make Ian suffer for the things he's done. The man didn't deserve to go through court or jail, he'd be better off dea-. Igneel widened his eyes at the thoughts running through his mind. Releasing his grip from the steering wheel as if it burned him, he sat up and looked at his shaking hands. He couldn't believe he actually thought about killing Ian. He'd never killed anyone before, and he didn't want to put his family through any kind of trauma.

Rubbing his face with his still shaking hands, he released a breath, more tears slipping down his face. Without any further thoughts, he drove himself home before his emotions worked up again. He wouldn't calm down until he was with his family.

o0o

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

Natsu quietly entered Igneel's office, curious of the room he never investigated yet. He woke up to a quiet house, as everyone else was still asleep. At least, that's what he thought anyway. Coming back to the moment at hand, he was in the middle of checking the board on the wall when a small photo caught his attention. Stepping closer, he saw a much smaller version of himself in a younger Igneel's arms. A foggy memory popped into his head of when the man introduced himself as Igneel. The same name as his dragon from Uncle Gildarts. He never forgot what the man said to him, about finding the real Igneel one day. What exactly did Gildarts mean by that anyway? Is this the Igneel his uncle was referring to?

"I helped Gildarts baby sit you on a few occasions. He took pictures, because he said we looked so cute together." Natsu jumped around, eyes wide at the sight of Igneel in the doorway. "I...um...uh...s-sorry..." The boy tried to apologize, looking at the floor in embarrassment at being caught. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the man approach.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." Igneel said, stepping into the room towards his son. Taking the photo from the board, he handed it to Natsu, watching the boy's shocked expression. "...for me...?" He asked awkwardly, giving Igneel confused, yet adorable, puppy eyes. The man simply nodded, a smile on his face as Natsu looked at the photo once more.

"I have more." The man said, ruffling his son's hair, before sitting in his chair and pulling out a little album from a nearby bookshelf. Opening it, he noticed Natsu get closer from the corner of his eye. The boy looked at the pictures with curiosity. All of them were of him with Igneel, Gildarts, and/or Cana. He looked so cute as his little preschool age self. They laughed as Igneel told the stories behind many of the pictures, until the man noticed Natsu sober with a sad expression.

"Natsu." Igneel said, drawing the boy's attention as he shut the album and turned to face the pinkette. Leaning forward and grabbing the pinkette, he threw his son over his shoulder before getting up from the chair and exiting the room, much to Natsu's protests. Of course, he was careful of the fading bruises his son bore.

Once in the living room, Igneel dropped the boy onto the couch, where he bounced slightly on the cushions. Sitting next to him, the man grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and flipped through some channels. He stopped when he saw a lot of cupcakes on the screen. Apparently Cupcake Wars was on. Looking to the side, he laughed to himself when Natsu was so engrossed in the show. His eyes were wide and he was drooling a bit. Igneel was glad he could divert the boy's attention from his unhappy thoughts. He knew Natsu was thinking about his life after the move, when everything changed for the worst.

Making himself comfortable, Igneel watched the competitors fight for the win with their amazing and complex creations. They watched several episodes in a row, and by the time they finished the third episode, the man felt weight against his right side. Looking over, he noticed that Natsu was asleep, leaning against him. With a smile, Igneel brought his arm up and wrapped it around the boy, drawing him closer against his side. Resting his cheek on his son's head, he turned off the TV before closing his eyes to take a nap as well.

An hour passed before Grandine entered the living room. A smile crossed her features when she noticed her boys on the couch. Quietly picking up a blanket, she unfolded it, before laying it over them both. Leaning down, she kissed both of them on their foreheads with a loving, "Sweet dreams." Taking a quick picture, she sent it to Emma, before going to fix some brunch, since it was Saturday, and they all enjoyed sleeping in.

 **o0o**


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything Is Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 10**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: When the mighty Pusheen rules the world, I will own Fairy Tail. Until then...meh!

Rated: T

o0o

Enjoy!

o0o

It was a dark and stormy night, and Natsu jumped awake in bed as a loud crack of thunder sounded outside. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm his racing heart. He was having a dream about Ian strangling him again, but this time in the dream he had died. Looking out the rain drenched window, he saw the wind sweeping through the trees among the lightening.

When he breathing was under control again, he put his feet on the floor. Only one thought raced through his mind. The night Ian choked him, the man had said something about his father coming to rescue him or something. Natsu didn't understand why he would say that. He remembered earlier as well when the man said something about his father again, but this time to his mother.

The boy didn't know what to think. His father died in a house fire...right? Why would his mother lie to him about something like that? With a sudden burst of determination, Natsu quietly walked to his bedroom door and listened to make sure all was quiet. Opening the door, he peeked out, jumping at the flashes of lightening bursting through the hallway windows. Creeping down the hall, he couldn't help but feel he was in a horror movie and some serial killer was going to jump out from around the corner.

Passing his mother's room, he slowly opening the door, grimacing at the slight squeak. Peeking inside, he saw the bump from her body under the covers. He didn't have to worry about Ian, since the man never slept in the room anyway. He preferred sleeping on the couch with his precious beer.

Leaving the room, he carefully made his way down the stairs in the darkness, keeping his ears alert for any sound of life in the living room. At the base of the stairs, a look to the left showed no inhabitants in the living room. A look to the right, he wondered why the kitchen light was on. Walking into the living room, he shuffled his feet as to not slip on the recent, emptied beer cans. Perhaps Ian left to go get more, in which case, that only left him about ten minutes or so before he got back.

Lightening filled the room just before Natsu turned on the light switch. He scanned the book shelves for the desired item on his mind until he found it nestled between two larger books. Pulling out the photo album, Natsu sat on the floor and paged through it carefully as not to make a sound. There had to be some kind of clue in this book about his real father. He'd been growing suspicious of his father being alive, after the comments that were previously made.

Seeing the old photos of him as a baby, he smiled at how cute he was. He turned a few pages, looking at his image as he grew, but stopped when he  
noticed what looked like a picture hidden beneath another. It was a picture of his mother and Ian's wedding photo. He remembered that blue dress she wore, the haunting memory forming in the back of his mind. Turning his attention to behind the photo, he noticed another one behind it. Gently pulling it out, his eyes widened at the photo in his now shaking hand. A younger version of his mother was in the arms of a younger Igneel. Both were smiling happily up at him.

Igneel?

Wendy's Igneel?

Why was Igneel here?

The more he stared at the photo, the more his eyes began to burn as his heart and mind raced. What was going on? Why was Igneel with his mom in this photo? How come he doesn't remember meeting this man until recently, except for those few foggy memories from his childhood? Why did his mother always tell him his father died in a fire? Why was he looking at the Igneel he wished was his own father?

Remembering the photo Igneel gave him, he quickly dug into his pocket, pulling out the small photo. He looked at it with watering eyes, his breath catching in his throat. Igneel looked a few years older in this picture with him. It was true...wasn't it? His wish had come true. But in the cruelest way.

Lowering his head, he allowed a few tears to fall at the thought of being lied to all these years. Carefully putting the photo back into the album, Natsu put the book back in place. Getting to his feet, he listened to another crack of thunder outside. Not bothering to put on a raincoat, or even socks and shoes. He opened the door quietly, before heading out into the stormy night. Screw the lights, he needed answers, and he needed them now.

He didn't want to ask his mother. No. He needed to ask the one man he never knew existed, until recently. He needed the truth from Igneel. Shutting the door behind him, he ran all the way to the Dragneel's house in the rain. His adrenaline rushing too much for him to care about the cold water soaking him to the bone. His tears mixed with the rain as he ran, causing his vision to blur. He yelped in surprise when he slipped in a muddy puddle, getting his knees soaked in rain water and mud as they hit the ground. Slamming his fist into the wet grass, the boy gave a shriek of aggravation as lightening filled the sky.

Breathing raggedly, Natsu got to his feet, but they wanted to slip in the mud again. He continued to run as anger took over his emotions.

o0o

Igneel jumped when he heard a pounding on the door. It was a good thing he was already awake, having just used the bathroom. Making his way to the door, he glanced at the clock with a grumble. It was three o'clock in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, wondering who could be bothering his family this early in the morning, especially a dark and stormy one.

Opening the door, he saw Natsu standing in the rain, soaking wet with muddy knees, and breathing heavily. Pink hair clung to his face with water trailing from the strands. The boy's eyes shown what looked like determination, anger, hope, and betrayal. Natsu stared at him with a stern look, biting his bottom lip. "Natsu, what-?" Igneel took a step back, starting to speak, but was cut off by the boy's growl.

"Are you my father!?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. The boy's fists clenched at his sides. "Answer me!" He shouted when the man didn't answer right away.

"W-When did you find out?" Was all Igneel could say, his eyes wide, watching as the boy's posture turned rigid, olive eyes becoming feral. "How long have you known?" Natsu bit out, his voice sharper.

"3 months." Igneel responded, resignation in his voice as he deflated against the door frame.

"Why didn't you tell me! We could have figured something out! I can't stand living in that hell anymore with Ian!" The boy shouted, squeezing his eyes shut as he clenched his fists harder, his arms shaking as more tears fell.

"It's not as simple as you think." Igneel said softly with a sigh as he put all his weight against the door frame. His eyes began to burn, every worst case scenario running through his mind.

"You don't care, do you! About me." Natsu said quietly, catching Igneel off guard. His teeth clenched and eyes to the ground, the boy's whole body shook. "Natsu. I lo-" Igneel tried to say, but Natsu shot his head up, eyes glossy from the tears hidden in the rain.

"You wouldn't even care if I died!" The boy growled, cutting Igneel right to the heart. Without waiting for the man's response, Natsu took off into the rain, running to who knows where. Igneel just stood there with an expression of shock on his face, his eyes burning even more. Clenching his hands and jaw, he took off after his son, not allowing his boy to ever believe such a thing.

Running blindly, Natsu slipped on another patch of mud, making him fall onto the wet grass again. Before he could get back up, he felt strong hands grab his waist, lifting him off the ground. Growling, he writhed in the hold, trying to get out, but only succeeded in making his clothes more muddy as he clawed at the soggy ground. Igneel tightened his grip, wrapping his arms tightly around Natsu's stomach and pulling him to his chest.

The boy grabbed his father's arms, trying to push them away, arching his back as he pressed the back of his head against the strong shoulder. Igneel only tightened the embrace, curling his body around his son's, one hand sliding beneath the pinkette's shirt as he continued to struggle. Pressing his face against the side of Natsu's head, he shouted into the boy's ear. "Don't you dare think that I wouldn't care!...I-If I ever l-lost you...I...I don't..." Igneel couldn't finish, chocking back a sob as tears slid down his cheeks, causing the boy to stop struggling with a start at the words.

Guilt filled Natsu when he felt the man shaking, the hand beneath his shirt clenching into a fist, pressing itself to his chest. The lips quivering against his ear made him feel remorseful. Lowering his head, his body deflated at his defeat. He felt the arms tighten around him more, bringing him closer to the strong chest. The heat radiating from the man made him realize how cold he was, his body shivering.

Igneel turned Natsu's body so his front was facing him, this time the boy didn't struggle as his face was pressed into the crook of said man's neck. He pressed his son's chest firmly against his own, transferring his core body heat to Natsu. Bending down further, he scooped the boy into his arms, before making his way back to his house. Once inside the house, he took off his shoes and immediately went to the bathroom, starting a hot shower. Sitting on the toilet seat, he held Natsu on his lap as he started to take off the boy's shirt, much to the pinkette's discomfort.

"Natsu. If I don't get you warmed up, you're going to get sick. And I will not allow that to happen." Igneel spoke firmly, stopping the boy's struggles. Pulling Natsu's shirt off the rest of the way, Igneel then took off his own. Natsu took off his trousers with shaking hands, because he didn't want Igneel to do it. When both were in their boxers, Igneel held his shivering son in his arms as he stepped into the shower, settling down on the bottom of the bathtub. He held Natsu close to him, pressing the boy's body against his chest to transfer more body heat. His hands rubbing along his son's back.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Natsu stuttered through chattering teeth, shifting his body slightly. "Shh...don't speak. Just rest, my son." Igneel responded, using one hand to press Natsu's forehead to the crook of his neck, his fingers weaving into the soaked hair. Feeling Natsu nod against him, he breathed a sigh of relief, resting his head atop his son's. Closing his eyes, he hummed a soft tune, feeling the boy relax more against him. The pinkette started to fade into the darkness of sleep, the hot water and steam stopping the shivers.

Igneel held his son close for several more minutes, the water hitting and sliding down their bodies in a soothing motion. When he deemed Natsu warm enough, he shut off the water and grabbed a nearby towel. He quickly, yet softly wiped the water from his son's body, before wrapping the towel around the boy's waist. He used another towel to rub Natsu's hair dry. When finished, he sat Natsu on the toilet seat, letting him lean against the counter as he dried himself off. Wrapping another towel around his own waist, Igneel picked his son up again, and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light off. Making his way to the living room, he quietly walked to the large couch as not to wake his wife and daughter in their respective rooms.

Setting Natsu down on the soft cushions, Igneel grabbed a thick blanket. Sitting down, he pulled his son onto his lap, resting the boy's mostly bare body against his own, as a means to provide even more body heat, just in case the shower didn't get rid of all the chills. Wrapping the thick blanket around both of them, Igneel rested his cheek against the pink hair, one hand weaving into the soft locks, the other holding the boy close until he too fell asleep.

o0o

Early the next morning, Igneel awoke to a gentle tap on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw that Natsu was still sleeping in his arms, his head hung to the side over Igneel's arm. Pulling the boy and the blanket closer, he kissed Natsu's temple lightly, before closing his eyes again.

His eyes snapped open when he felt another tap on his shoulder, a little harder this time. Looking up, he saw Wendy standing in front of him, a curious, yet annoyed look on her face. "Dad, why are you holding Natsu like that? When did he get here? And why are you guys...uh, naked?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, demanding an answer in her own cute way. At her last words, Igneel's face burned red with embarrassment. "Uh. Is your mother up yet?" He asked, hoping to divert the attention, only cursing under his breath when the girl did not move, nor answer.

Looking down at Natsu once again, Igneel patted the cushion next to him, motioning for his daughter to take a seat. With a tender smile, he brushed the hair from the boy's brow. "Wendy, I don't know any other way to tell you this, but to just come out with it. Natsu is my son, and your step-brother." Igneel chuckled at Wendy's furrowed and confused expression.

"Before I married your mother, I had a girlfriend, 17 years ago. When she was pregnant, she ran away. Now, 17 years later, you make a friend at  
school, who happens to be the boy I never knew existed. So I have you to thank for bringing us together." Igneel smiled, nudging his daughter's shoulder with his own, causing the bluenette to smile brightly.

"So...Natsu really is my brother..." Wendy stated softly, looking at the sleeping boy. Igneel watched as her expression changed to joy. "That's so cool! I always wanted a brother!" Igneel couldn't help but laugh, happy that his daughter was so welcoming to the news. At the sound of a groan, both sets of eyes shifted to the boy, who started to stretch in his father's arms. Opening his eyes, the boy looked up at Igneel, then Wendy, a confused look on his face.

"Good morning, Natsu." Igneel said, moving the blanket to cover the boy's chest after it moved from his stretching. "Good morning, nii-san!" Wendy chirped happily, causing Natsu to stare at her, then back at Igneel, before he sighed. He slightly remembered the events of last night, running in the rain, yelling at his dad, trying to run away, and struggling in his hold. He didn't know if he should be happy with his current situation, or if he should still be angry about it.

Thinking about it, his joy at Igneel being his father and being alive, trumped his anger at being lied to since he was a child. Tears formed in his eyes at the re-realization that he did indeed have a father. One that loved him like a father should. Sitting up with a pounce, he wrapped his arms around Igneel's neck, allowing the tears to fall freely. Igneel wrapped his arms around his son's bare back, happy to know the boy wasn't as angry as he thought he might still be. Tears of his own formed along with the brightest smile he's had in a while.

Jumping up with squeal, Wendy fell on them, wrapping her arms around them and caused them all to laugh.

"What's going on here?" Everyone jumped and looked at Grandine with wide eyes, her disapproving look making them uncomfortable. Igneel quickly shooed the kids away, allowing Natsu to take the blanket with him. Grandine watched the kids leave, before turning her stink eye back onto her husband. "And what have you been doing with the young man?"

Igneel held his hands up in surrender. "Come sit down and let me tell you." He said, sweat dripping down his temple. When Grandine sat down, the man told her about the events of last night and the news that Natsu knew he was his father and accepted it. Igneel almost jumped out of his skin when his wife jumped up with a squeal. She ran to the kitchen and proceeded to make a something.

As soon as a freshly washed and dressed Natsu came down to the living room with Wendy, Grandine ran up to him and wrapped him in her arms tightly. She breathed deeply before speaking softly. "Welcome to the family, Natsu!"

o0o


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything IS Wonderful**

 **By. Fanficer21**

 **Chapter 11**

 **o0o**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is mine...as soon a I find the key to the Secret Garden.

Rated: T

o0o

I'm back! So please, enjoy!

 **o0o**

Natsu sat on the couch at Igneel's house. He hadn't left since he got their last night. His foot tapped the floor nervously as he waited. Igneel sat beside him, hoping his presence gave the boy some comfort. Placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, he was relieved when the tapping momentarily stopped. "She'll be here, and everything will be okay." The man said calmly, watching as the boy slowly nodded before tapping his foot again. Igneel could see that Natsu was trying so hard not to let his anger show.

They were waiting for Emma to come over for a family meeting. Igneel didn't tell her the details of said meeting, but that she needed to talk with him and Natsu. She agreed that she would come over after work, which would be in the next ten minutes.

"I know, Dad. I'm just...scared." Natsu said, rubbing his face with his hands. "Don't be. This is for the best. It's sort of like an intervention, but also not. Your mother needs to know that you know the truth, and talking with her face to face is a lot better than telling her over the phone. Also, she needs to know that you forgive her for lying to you all these years. She did it for her own reasons. I'm not justifying that it was the right decision, but it was her way of coping." Igneel said sagely, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and bringing him into a one arm hug.

"But she also needs to know that we are a perfect match for father and son, wouldn't you say." Igneel chuckled, tightening his grip on his son and giving the boy a noogie. "Whatever!" Natsu shouted, retaliating with pinch to his father's arm. "Ouch!" Igneel cried, releasing his hold on the boy. Natsu quickly jumped away, giving a playful chuckle.

Jumping to his own feet, Igneel smirked as he quickly ran around the couch and towards the kitchen, Natsu hot on his heels. Grabbing a pot lid, the man used it as a shield, holding a plastic spatula as a sword. Doing the same, Natsu grabbed another lid, and a wooden spoon. They proceeded to smack each other with their weapon of choice. "Oww! That hurts!" Igneel whined when his  
hand was smacked by the wooden spoon. "Sorry!" Natsu called, suddenly feeling remorseful.

"Don't let your guard down, son!" Igneel shouted playfully, lunging forward with his spatula aimed for Natsu's heart. Not having time to block the attack, the pinkette cried out in mock hurt. Dropping the metal lid and spoon, he fell to the floor. "You have bested me, mighty dragon." Natsu said as if performing at a theater, before he pretended to die on the floor with his tongue hanging  
from hs mouth.

"No! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, oh mighty warrior!" Igneel fell to his knees, dropping his weapon and shield, scooping his son's "dead" body into his arms as he pretended to cry. "You fought bravely for the princess. But she is not here, for she is in another castle."

"Augh! Come on!" Natsu grumbled, his arms flailing in the air for a moment before his body fell limp again. With a chuckle, Igneel picked his son up in a princess carry, taking him to the couch where he dumped the boy on the cushions. He was about to ruthlessly tickle his son, until a knock on the door drew their attentions.

"You got lucky, kid." Igneel said with a smirk, heading towards the door. Natsu quickly sat up, taking residence by the arm of the couch, his nerves and anger coming back all at once. "Good evening, Emma. Please, come in." Igneel said, motioning for her to enter. Doing so, Emma noticed her son sitting on the couch, his hair and clothes ruffled, just like Igneel's. She figured they were play fighting again.

"Hey son. How was your day?" She asked, sitting next to him. When he replied with a quiet, "good", she knew something was wrong. "What's the matter? You seem sad." She brushed her hand along his arm in a comforting motion. Natsu just looked at her, tears in his eyes and his jaw clenched.

"He knows." Igneel spoke as he sat on the chair nearest to Natsu. "Knows what?" Emma asked, suddenly on high alert, anxiety worming into her heart. "The truth." Natsu choked out, turning his head towards Igneel. "About him." He watched as his mother brought her hand back to her lap, her eyes downcast as she bit her lip. "Natsu." She started, her hands clenching and relaxing as her nerves showed. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you all these years. I should have just told you the truth a long time ago."

"Yeah, you should have. Why didn't you?" Natsu said, his voice raising. "I was...afraid. Afraid you would hate me. Afraid you would run away and leave me with Ian, alone." Emma whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I left your dad because I was scared that he couldn't be the father I wanted him to be. But I was wrong. I see that now." She paused, watching her son's anger dispel slightly. Igneel sat forward, elbows resting on his knees as he watched them. He wasn't going to say anything else unless it was needed. This moment was for Emma and their son to talk it out.

"When I met Ian, I was too blinded by my anger and hurt towards Igneel to see what kind of man he was. I should have listened to you all those years ago. I'm so sorry!" She paused again, getting her bearings as tears were slipping from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for the way he treats us, and I wish I could take it all back. I'm sorry, my baby." Emma cried, bringing her hands up to cup her son's face. She could see the tears in his own eyes, his understanding and love coming through the hurt and anger.

Without words, Natsu slowly nodded, swallowing thickly as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around his mother. Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the motion, before doing the same. She rested her head on pink hair, looking at Igneel with a thankful and loving smile. Her glossy eyes matching her ex's. Igneel returned the smile, glad to see the two making up.

Standing up, the man walked to the others and wrapped both in his arms, squeezing them tightly. Sitting on the couch by his son, they spent the next hour telling stories, laughing, and just having fun. Natsu couldn't have been more happy, sitting between his mother and father as if they were a happy family. He wished it could be like this many more times. Two hours later, Grandine and Wendy came back from their mother/daughter date. Seeing the three together on the couch with teary smiles, Grandine's heart skipped a beat. The meeting went better than she'd hoped.

"Oh, Emma! It's so good to see you again!" The bluenette cried as she walked towards the white haired woman, embracing her. "Come. Join us for dinner." The woman said as she practically dragged Emma to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Meanwhile, Igneel stayed in the living room with Wendy and Natsu. They took out the board game of Candy Land and played until dinner was ready. Every so often they would stop and chuckle when the women laughed and snorted in the kitchen while talking. Once dinner was ready, they sat around the table enjoying each others company. After dinner, they continued to have a wonderful night playing more games until midnight.

"Wow! It's already midnight." Emma said, a look of apprehension on her face at the thought of having to go home. Natsu shared her feeling, looking at Igneel for any help. "Why don't you guys stay the night. Emma can take the guest bed, and Natsu, you can have the couch." Grandine said happily, beating Igneel to the response. She smiled when Emma and Natsu both sighed with relief. Taking Emma by the  
arm, the bluenette showed the woman the guest bedroom, helping her to get settled in for the night.

Igneel waited until Wendy was done hugging Natsu good night and went upstairs before he hugged his son as well. "Thank you, Natsu. Thank you for forgiving us."

"I'm still angry, though." Natsu replied in the embrace, his brows furrowed as he released a huff. "And you have every right to be. I wish we could have met sooner and under different circumstances, but I'm happy that I have you in my life. I love you, my son." Igneel kissed the boy on the forehead before breaking the embrace and headed upstairs.

o0o

A WEEK LATER:

"Move a little to your right. That's it." The photographer motioned for Natsu to move a step towards Wendy. He stood at the back behind Grandine, who sat in a chair. Next to her sat Igneel, with Wendy behind him. Emma stood behind the camera, tears in her eyes as she watched her son smile as the camera flashed brightly in the room. She was so happy that her son was having this memory made. One that would last forever.

"Mrs., Come, stand over by your son." Emma jumped slightly from her reverie when a hand gently touched her shoulder. Looking to the others, she saw their smiling faces, happy to have her join them in the picture. Looking back at the photographer, she saw his understanding smile. Nodding her head, she walked over to Natsu and wrapped an arm behind his back, her hand resting at his waist as she pulled him slightly towards her. She felt his arm do the same to her, causing a smile to spread across her lips as they shared a knowing look.

"Where is he?" Igneel huffed under his breath through his smile, tapping his foot impatiently while another camera flash filled the room. Between shoots, he checked his phone for a message from his best friend, or text him for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You know Gil. He's late for everything. He'll be he-" Emma was in the middle speaking when the door suddenly fell off its hinges. Everyone's shocked expressions were captured by another camera flash as Gildarts and Cana's groaning forms sounded from the downed door.

"W-We're h-here!" Gildarts shouted breathlessly from his prostrate position laying on the door, his hands in the air in mock surrender. Cana sat on top of him, chugging a bottle of alcohol, and giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Where have you been! I've been trying to reach you for an hour now." Igneel shouted in surprise, getting up from his chair and helping Gildarts to his feet before brushing the dust off his nice clothes.

"Sorry. I was caught by our neighbor before we could leave the apartment complex. She wouldn't let us leave until she finished telling us the story of her break up." Gildarts said while scratching the back of his head. "And then she wanted Dad to be her rebound guy!" Cana cackled drunkenly, thrusting her bottle of booze into the air. "At that point, I dragged Dad's sorry rump out of there."

"You're here now, and that's what matters." Igneel gently smacked his best friend's back. By this time, everyone else had surrounded them, giving hugs and kisses. Natsu and Cana shared a hug, before the brunette kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see you again, brother. Sorry we've been gone for so long." She whispered with a smirk. Apparently, Gildarts and Cana packed up and left for a month to explore the vast openness of Fiore on a backpacking tour. Igneel and the others didn't know about it until halfway through last month.

By the time everyone was back at their seats, the photographer had set up more chairs for the newcomers. Gildarts and Cana joined the large family portrait, before the photographer split everyone up into different units. Emma, Igneel and Natsu had their photo's taken, which made Natsu feel so happy to have his Mom and Dad together in a picture. Next, Igneel, Grandine, and Wendy had their pictures taken. Followed by that was Gildarts, Cana, and Natsu. Then the kids were together. Next, all the adults together. And finally, the three best friends had their picture taken. Emma stood in between Igneel and Gildarts, her arms wrapped around their shoulders. Their bright smiles seemed to light up the room. When they were finished, Igneel payed for the photos and set for them to be delivered to his house in about three weeks time. They were all together again, like a family should be. It was wonderful.

Everything was wonderful, now.

o0o

The living room was dark, save the lamp near the couch lighting the coffee table. The TV volume was on low as more of a background noise. Numerous beer cans covered the already littered floor. Sitting on the couch, Ian picked at his fingernails with a pocket knife. Before him on the coffee table lay pictures of Emma with a red haired man; Emma, the same man, and Natsu; Emma and the man in a car at a stop; etc. He had just recieved the pictures a few hours ago from the man he asked to spy on Emma. Looks like the boy found his daddy after all.

Ian's blood boiled at the thought of his wife cheating on him. In his anger, he hissed when the blade cut into his  
thumb, drawing blood. He watched as some of the blood fell onto a photo beneath his hands, right onto Natsu's face. Looking at the blood on his skin, a wicked idea came to mind as he turned his attention to the bloody knife. Licking his lips, he thought of giving Emma payback for her little stunt of disappearing thee past three months. No one crossed Ian. Especially his own wife. Laying along the cushions, Ian snuggled into the couch plotting his next attack, the wicked smile never leaving his lips.

 **o0o**

Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been suffering from a bad case of writer's block. But now that I'm working on the story, it should be great. Like Frosted Flakes.


End file.
